Only In Your Dreams
by ldyjaydin
Summary: After Kili's death, Tauriel suffers greatly. With the rune stone given back to her by Kili's mother, she returns to Mirkwood as demoted guard. Putting the rune stone under her pillow, she begins to dream of the life she could have had if only she'd saved Kili during the Battle of the Five Armies. Story is done and chapters will be published most days! Rated M for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome! I know it's been a few years since I've written a real story, but this one has been invading my mind, demanding to be written. I've mostly been working on my book (some of you might know about that), but I've taken a little break to get this story out of my head._

 _I loved Tauriel in the Hobbit movies. I realize she wasn't in the books, but the romance between her and Kili made those movies infinitely more interesting to me. If you don't like Tauriel or ship her with Kili, this story is not for you so please move along._

 _Also, if you feel the premise of this story is too close to that of my Walking Dead story "Hallucinations", please don't flame me. Message me and we can talk about it._

 _Finally, very good news! I have actually fully completed this story and will be posting a chapter most days (although probably not the next few days since I have to go to a wedding out of town.)_

 _I do not own any of these characters or settings._

 **Chapter 1**

The sun neared its zenith in the sky as mid-day approached. Tauriel watched the large caravan approach the entrance of Erebor, loaded with Dwarves. Surprised it arrived so fast, the caravan must have traveled through the day and night to reach the Lonely Mountain so quickly. Had the great Battle of the Five Armies just ended the day before last? The ache of her loss still clawed at her middle, threatening to choke her.

As she watched Dwarves stream from the caravan into the once grand entrance of their kingdom, her mind drifted back to that defining but terrible moment when the battle ended for her. She could save him, she'd been sure of that. She'd saved him twice before, once with the Spiders and again from the Morgul-shaft's poison. It hadn't been until that moment, when she watched him fighting Orc after Orc alone, that she'd realized she'd subconsciously taken on the job of his protector.

She'd been distracted getting to him when Bolg attacked her. The huge Orc had bloodied her, his strength overpowering her skill and grace as he clashed with her and Kili. Why hadn't she grabbed her small dagger from her boot when she was on his back and plunged it in his neck? She'd been too focused on trying to force his weapon away from Kili that she wasn't prepared to be fling to the ground. The wind knocked out of her, struggling to breath, all she could do was watch in horror as Bolg thrust his spike into Kili's chest.

Never will she forget the look in Kili's eyes as he stared toward her as he died. Tears leaked down his face, and it was almost like he silently apologized to her for not being able to give them the life together he'd so wanted.

As Bolg dropped Kili's body to the ground, Tauriel felt raging boiling inside her. She'd wanted to take this foul creature into death, even if she had to follow him there. Her breath returning to her lungs, she'd used all her dexterity to spin herself up and around, pushing against the cliff face to propel them both over the side. Her final thoughts had been of Kili as she'd plummeted to the ground, not caring if she'd lived or died.

It hadn't been very long for her to awaken because the battle still raged on the far field. Bolg lay nowhere in sight and she'd assumed he was gone. Pushing the pain from her mind, she'd crawled back up to where Kili's body rested, cradling him in her arms. Warmth still emanated from his body, but the sparkle of life and his cocky grin had disappeared forever.

She'd given him back the rune stone, slipping it into his glove to keep it safe. He'd given it to her as a promise, and she felt she'd broken that promise, failed him when he needed her the most. When she kissed him, she cried more that he couldn't kiss her back.

Thranduil had come, spoken to her of love and how the pain made it real. She didn't want it, had fought hard against loving him for so long, only finally realizing it once it was too late. It seemed a cruel irony that she was made to endure such hurt without having enjoyed the wonder of this love first. The Elven King had left her then with a small travel pack, telling her she had a place in Mirkwood when her grieving ended. She didn't know if it would ever end.

It took a while before the Dwarves came for Kili. His body had been harder to find than Thorin and Fili. She'd clung to him, refusing at first to release him. Bofur, with his silly hat, had knelt beside her, speaking gentle, soothing words as he'd pried her fingers off Kili's tunic so the others could carry him away. He'd tried to steer her back with them into Erebor but she'd slipped away from him, only wanting to be alone.

She'd taken refuge in one of the damaged towers of Dale, the humans steering away from it because of the unstable structure. Tauriel didn't care if the whole building crashed down on top of her head. It gave the best view Erebor. She watched with a heavy heart as the Dwarves celebrated the coronation of their new king, Dain Ironfoot, and probably told heroic tales of their fallen comrades.

At first, she hadn't known what she'd been waiting for, but as she watched the caravan unloading, she knew this was it. Dis, sister of Thorin and mother of Fili and Kili, would be on this caravan. She needed to see the She-Dwarf, to explain her failure, and how her son had died bravely fighting for both his life and hers.

Stretching as she stood up from the crumbling ledge, she pushed her uneaten lembas bread back into her pack and swung a green cloak over her shoulders. She raised the hood up and descended out of Dale, over the blood-soaked field, and to Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back! Now we can really dive into the meat of this story, leaving the reminiscing to chapter 1._

 _Comments VERY appreciated!_

 _I do not own these characters but love those who do._

 **Chapter 2**

A Dwarven guard stopped her before she could reach the caravan, which didn't surprise her, especially since she knew none of them around the entrance. Judging by their armor, they came from the Iron Hills.

"Go no further, Elf." He spat the last word like a curse.

"I need to see the Dwarf Lady Dis. I have an urgent matter to discuss with her." She pushed the hood down, hoping someone would have spoken of the red-haired She-Elf that aided the band of Dwarves.

Apparently, this Dwarf had heard no such reports as he raised his spear toward her. "We don't want any of you pompous Elves in our kingdom. Be gone! You don't belong here!" He thrust the spear at her.

As she jumped back, a sword crashed into the spear, pinning it to the ground.

"She has every right to be here. This Elf is a hero to the Dwarves." Dwalin spoke harshly to the guard. "You will let her pass and I will escort her to Lady Dis."

Tauriel could have kissed his bald head as he offered her his arm, and led her past the disgruntled guard. She marveled at the splendor of the golden-floored hall and glimpsed the massive horde of gold before passing through another set of archways.

Dwalin looked up, squinting as he scrutinized her. "Are you all right, my lady?"

Biting her lip, she realized her hair must have been in tangles and her face and clothes dirty. She'd barely slept or eaten in that tower in Dale as she waited for Kili's mother, her appearance not important. Now she felt self-conscious, unsuitable for an audience with a Dwarven Princess.

Before she could apologize, Dwalin paused, his eyes shifting to a raised platform on the left. Tauriel gasped, realizing the bodies of Thorin, Fili and Kili had been laid out for all to see. She barely saw their profiles from her low vantage point, but it was easy to recognize Kili on the far side.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. I thought you may want to see him once more. He's going to be buried tomorrow in the tomes." Dwalin sighed heavily.

Knowing her voice would crack if she spoke, she simply nodded and ascended the stairs, which was on the side furthest away from Kili.

Dwalin didn't follow. "I'll leave you be and make sure you aren't disturbed." Without waiting for an answer, he continued on.

Tauriel moved past Fili, noting that he'd been cleaned and dressed in golden armor, which made his golden hair and beard shine. The same held for Thorin, looking like the grand king he'd been.

She took a deep breath and moved to stand by Kili. He'd also been cleaned and dressed in golden army. He appeared merely to be sleeping, as if he'd arise at any moment and take her in his arms. His wounds now looked small and insignificant, although the killing blow to his chest was hidden from sight.

She gently traced down his cheek, feeling the coarse stubble. Tears slipped out of her eyes and splashed on his face. She wiped them anyway with her fingertips.

"He always was a beautiful boy."

Tauriel nearly jumped off the platform at the unexpected voice behind her. She spun around, backing away from Kili. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be in here. Dwalin brought me here but I'll leave."

"You'll do no such thing." Dis stepped into the light. Tauriel had never seen a She-Dwarf before, knowing only one female was born for every two males. Rumors also told of females having beards, so that made them difficult to distinguish from males. Like her sons and brother, Dis's had minimal facial hair, mostly just prominent sideburns. Her long, thick hair gleamed gold, like Fili's, but her brown eyes sparkled like Kili's. A purple dress draped her mildly plump body, but her fingers were dainty as she gripped Kili's hand.

Bowing low, Tauriel addressed her formally. "Lady Dis, I am Tauriel, Elf of the Woodland Realm. I am at your service."

Dis nodded her head. "I know of you, Lady Tauriel. Bifur spoke mostly highly of your skills at Elven medicine, when you saved my son from the poison of the Morgul shaft."

Tauriel's eyes darted over to Kili and back again. "Yet, I could not save him in the end," she whispered.

"No, he was destined to be lost with his brother and uncle." Dis's hand shifted on Kili's, and Tauriel saw her draw the rune stone out of his glove. "I have also heard that my son developed feelings for you. Was it simply the infatuation of a young Dwarf for the beautiful Elf that saved his life? Or was it, in fact, mutual?"

Swallowing hard, Tauriel's eyes stayed on the rune stone, unable to look at Dis. "I loved Kili."

"Then this is yours." Dis placed the rune stone in Tauriel's hand.

Tauriel tried to push it back at her. "I can't! I have no claim to it. I never even told him how I felt."

Dis gently closed Tauriel's fingers over the stone and pushed her hand back. Her voice softened. "He knew. You have a long life ahead, Elf, but with this, maybe you will remember the young Dwarf prince that loved you."

Clutching the rune stone in her hand, Tauriel cried, hunching down on the floor, the flood of emotion too much to handle. Dis gathered the Elf in her arms, cradling her as Tauriel sobbed. In little time, Dis also joined in, letting her own sadness for her lost family gush out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the follows, favorites and comments._

 _I don't own any characters or settings but love those who do._

 **Chapter 3**

With no place to go other than the only home she'd known for centuries, Tauriel traveled back to Mirkwood. They welcomed her, although not quite with open arms. As expected, she'd been removed from the position as Captain of the Guards. Her second-in-command, Landor, now held the title. A noble elf, he'd been trained well by her and took pity on her plight. Before she'd even returned home, he'd requested she been assigned to his fighting regiment.

She hadn't known until she'd arrived back that Legolas had left on a quest to find a young ranger in the North. Any feelings she might have had for him had cooled in light of the burning she felt for Kili. She realized they had merely been a response to his infatuation with her. Had it been real for him or simply a form of defying his father? It didn't matter. She had been his confident and he her best friend, and she missed his presence greatly as she struggled.

With the loss of her Captain position, she also lost the plush living quarters that came with the title. Carrying a box with her few personal possessions, she found her new residence high in a tower, out of the way of most daily life. Throwing open the door, the place was bare and dusty, unused for a while. A lumpy bed sat in one corner, a rickety table and chairs in the other. The fireplace looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages, stained with grimy soot. It fit her depressed mood perfectly.

Deciding to skip dinner other than a few bites left of her lembas bread, she curled up on the lumpy bed. Not bearing to be away from it, she thrust the rune stone under her pillow and closed her eyes. She wished for healing sleep to take her pain away.

The familiar dream haunted her. She tried desperately to get Bolg off Kili, but he threw her down to the edge of the cliff, knocking the wind from her chest. He raised the thick, metal spike over Kili. Time seemed to slow down.

Then it changed. This time she remembered about the dagger in her boot, pulling it out and throwing it in one quick movement. The thin, silver blade danced through the air before it hit its mark, the center of Bolg's face. The ugly Orc wavered, the spear stopped inches from impaling Kili. Time stood still for a moment as reality seemed to adjust around this new development.

Bolg fell forwards, crashing face first into the stone, and dropping Kili to the ground.

The Dwarf sat up, examining his unwounded chest with wonder. He laughed, which had a note of hysteria in it. Then his eyes fell on Tauriel, and he scrambled over to her. "You came back."

Tauriel sat up, regaining her breath. "Kili, you almost…"

"But I didn't!" He smiled brightly. "You saved me. Again. I think I owe you my life three times over."

Loud clanging and sounds of battle intruded on their conversation. Kili looked over at his kin fighting the Orcs, and then back at her. In haste, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. A spark of electricity flowed from her lips through her body, making her gasp. The only time she'd kissed him before, he'd been dead. Now he was full of life!

He pulled back and turn to rush off into battle. As he ran, he yelled back, "Don't ever leave me again, Tauriel!"

She climbed to her feet, grabbing the Orc's discarded weapon. They fought side by side until the Orc army lay wasted at their feet. Panting, eyes only on each other, she knew she'd never leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Crushing pain squeezed her wounded heart when she awoke in her cold, tower room in Mirkwood. The dream seemed so real, his kiss electrifying. She rolled over, gripping her pillow in her arms and the rune stone in her hand, and let herself wallow in her misery for a few minutes.

Wiping her eyes, she climbed out of bed and dressed in her guard uniform before heading down for the morning meal, the rune stone safe in her pocket. All the other Elves avoided her, so she ate alone. Perhaps they resented her being allowed to return after her banishment for disobeying the King or were disgusted with her love for a mere mortal Dwarf. She much preferred letting her mind review every detail of her dream last night over mundane conversation anyway.

Landor, the new Captain, wisely put her skills at combat to use, assigning her "cleaning" duty. Along with four other guards, they patrolled the borders, destroyed spider nests and killed any other foul creatures invading their land. Her new teammates gave her the cold shoulder in the beginning, even though she helped train of them and knew all their names. However, by the end of the day, their attitudes began to thaw, especially after she saved the youngest member from an ambush by three spiders.

The work greatly distracted her from the pain of loss that wracked her whenever she stopped to think. Yet, her thoughts turned back to Kili as soon as she opened the door to her room. She kissed the rune stone before slipping it under the pillow, wishing for it to let her see Kili alive again in her dreams.

Her eyes opened to a room that had been richly furnished in years past, but had fallen into disrepair. Thick, Dwarvish-style columns lined the walls and the doorway. Fine chairs and a sofa lay splintered on the floor, and a giant mirror along one side was cracked. She shifted on the huge, soft bed, glimpsing a massive carved headboard behind her. A travel blanket underneath protected her from any critters that might have made the mattress their home in the past years.

A light snore sounded next to her, and she smiled widely at Kili's sleeping back. It was strange as her mind seemed to fill in memories. She and Kili helped the other Dwarves recover the bodies of Thorin and Fili. Her heart broke for Kili when he found his dead brother's body. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he rocked back and forth on his knees with his teeth clenched in an effort to control his emotions. Tauriel just kneeled by him, trying to comfort him by just being near.

After getting into Erebor, they were all utterly exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Balin had led them to this room, and she and Kili had collapsed into sleep. The more she examined it, the more she wondered if this was the king's room. After all, Kili technically was the King of Erebor now.

She turned on her side toward Kili, which sent ripples along the aging mattress, startling him awake. She tried to smoother a smile at his groaning, feeling bad for having woken him.

He flipped over, blinking at her as the sleep left his eyes. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips. "I thought I might have just dreamed that a beautiful elf was in my bed."

Her suppressed smile brightened fully. "No, I'm sure it's me dreaming this." He couldn't know how truthful her statement truly was.

"A good dream?"

"`Tis." Growing fearful that she could awaken back into cold reality once more and possibly lose this moment forever, she grew bold. "Kiss me, Dwarf."

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open before he smiled shyly. It made him look so young and innocent, and she ached for him even more. He hesitated for a moment, and leaned over her. His lips touched her tentatively, but she felt that same spark run through her. She drew in a quick breath, which must have startled him because he backed off.

Not daring to let him go, she twined her finger in his hair and pulled him back toward her. Her lips pressed fully into his, and she heard him moan from the sensation. Had he been shocked as well? She moved her lips, causing friction against his, and his breathing sped up. Her mouth opened slightly and her tongue gently traced his mouth. He opened his mouth and their tongues danced and slid against each other.

Using the headboard for leverage, he pulled himself on top of her. He wasn't very heavy and she liked the feel of him pressing into her. Their clothes remained intact for the time being. He pulled free of her lips with a huge exhale, and attacked her neck. She moaned as he licked and sucked the delicate skin.

A loud knocking sounded from the door, and they froze. Neither moved or said a word but the knocking came again. It sounded slightly more persistent.

Kili groaned, his breath tickling her neck and sending pulses through her. "Go away!"

The knocking ignored his request, and became an even louder pounding that shook the door.

With a growl, Kili climbed off her and rubbed his face as he walked to the door. He yanked it open with more force than needed.

Tauriel couldn't see who stood in the doorway and they didn't enter. She also couldn't hear what they said, only Kili's responses.

"No, not until my mother arrives!" Kili stated forcefully. "It should only be another day for the caravan to arrive." He paused, listening, and then nodded. "Of course we will attend the great feast on this day!" The visitor must have said something else because Kili frowned, his eyes darting to her and back again. He lowered his voice into a whisper, but she could still hear him. "I don't care what my idiot cousin and his men think. She has every right to be here. She's fought side by side us, and been banished by her own people for it! She's my guest here, and I'll not hear another word about it!"

He slammed the door in the visitor's face. After a cleansing breath, he turned towards her. His smile was back on his face, but it was tight and didn't touch his eyes. "Looks like we need to dress for a party!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Together, Tauriel and Kili walked down the corridor in search of sustenance. The unexpected visitor had ruined the romantic mood, and their stomachs rumbled. While they didn't hold hands, Kili's fingertips kept brushing against her hand. She smiled and tried to catch his hand but he pulled it away too fast.

The delicious smell of cooking food wafted up the hall. Their noses guided them to what once had been a massive kitchen, probably the central one for the kingdom. Bombur stood at one of the hearths, tending his pans, while Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin and Dwalin ate hardily at a nearby table.

"Bombur, where in all of Middle Earth did you find fresh eggs and bread?" exclaimed Tauriel.

All the Dwarves laughed.

Gloin pointed his knife at Bombur's back. "Can't figure it out. Been going on for years. And the big fellow won't talk."

Bombur turned, winked at her and turned back.

Tauriel laughed along with everyone else. She and Kili claimed the last two seats at the table. Bombur brought them each a plate, which they dug into with gusto.

Between bites, Kili looked around the room. "I'm surprised none of Dain's men were drawn by these delicious smells."

"Dain and his men settled on the other side of Erebor. More room there. Balin felt we might like our own space over here to…avoid any tension." Dwalin reported, glancing at Tauriel.

She felt Kili tense beside her, and she laid her hand on his leg under the table as a calming gesture. "I'm sorry if I've caused any discord among your people. I'll stay away from the great feast later."

Dwalin cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "My lady, I admit that I have never been fond of the Elves. Our races have always been at odds. But we all know what you did for Kili, saving his life more than once. You fought for us in defiance of your king and we're going to make sure all Dwarves know it."

Tauriel blushed at his words. Her hand still lay on Kili's knee, and he laid his over hers as he relaxed.

A loud scraping noise sounded down the corridor outside the kitchen. All heads came up, hands going to swords. The scraping noise reached the door, and Dori's backside appeared. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dori! What is that blasted noise you're making?" Gloin huffed.

Dori didn't stop to answer, and with another pull, a great, golden chest moved through the doorway. Ori panted on the other side as he pushed.

"Look what we found!" The young Dwarf patted the chest. "Been sealed tight, but we managed to jimmy it open. Found clothes fit for a king and queen to attend a great festival. There's enough for all of us!"

The Dwarves leapt up as if one, Bofur throwing open the chest and each of them grabbing at clothing. They examined the luscious velvets, thick leathers and smooth silks lined with silver and gold clasps and embellished with glass beads and flowery embroidery. Oin and Bifur argued over one of the finely-tooled brown leather vests.

Ori shoved past them, drawing out a velvety gown of deep blue with lace along the neck line. He held it up to Tauriel. "For you, my lady."

Tauriel took the beautiful dress but sighed when she held it up against herself. The bodice ended just below her breasts and the skirt didn't even reach her knees. It looked like a child's dress next to her. Her fingers played over the velvet before she handed it back. "Thank you, Ori, but this is a gown for a Dwarf lady. It'll never fit an elf."

Ori's face looked crestfallen, but Nori came to the rescue. "Not a problem, my lady. I'm not a stranger to needle and thread." From seemingly nowhere, he produced a tailor measuring tape. He gestured for Ori to drag over one of the chairs. Like a whirlwind enveloping her, Nori measured her shoulders, waist and height in a matter of seconds, leaving her breathless. "I'll have this done in a jiffy. You'll be the most beautiful Elf at the feast." He grabbed another dress from the chest, a red silk one, and hurried from the room.

"I'll be the only Elf at the feast!" she called after him, laughing.

She spent the time helping Kili get ready. Her heart fluttered seeing him dressed so magnificently. He wore a white, silk shirt under a black, leather vest inscribed with red Dwarvish symbols. His thick velvet trousers also had those red symbols embroidered down the legs. His long hair was bound at the nape of his neck.

He frowned as he studied his image in the broken mirror. "Do I look ridiculous?"

Tauriel's brow wrinkled as she shook her head. "You look so handsome, so dashing." She paused. "You look like a Dwarf king."

She expected him to smile at the mention of his future title, but his frown deepened instead. Did he even want to be king?

Her mouth opened to ask, but a soft knock at the door interrupted. Kili answered, smiling broadly as Nori walked in carrying her dress.

"You weren't kidding! It's been barely two hours!" Tauriel took the offered dress and held it up. The red silk wove seamlessly through the blue velvet, lengthening both the bodice and the skirt. He'd replaced the velvet sleeves with sheer, red fabric that would show off her arms and added a line of silver down the center of the dress.

"Put it on, put it on." Kili remarked enthusiastically.

She dressed quickly behind a faded screen while the two Dwarves turned their backs to give her a modicum of privacy. When she stepped out from behind the screen, they turned around.

Kili's eyes bulged wide and his mouth gaped open. He almost drooled but got his mouth closed in time. His eyes took her in from head to toe.

She blushed at his scrutinizing, her own eyes shyly looking back down at the dress.

Nori beamed, clapping his hands. "I was worried it might be too tight in the shoulders, but it fits perfectly. Wonderful!" He turned to the door. "Some of the others need my expertise. See you both later."

Alone, Kili shook his head as if to clear it. Yet, his eyes still followed her.

Tauriel grabbed a mother-of-pearl comb she'd found in a closed drawer. Carefully, she combed out the tangles from her long red hair as he watched. "Will you dance with me at the feast?"

He laughed, breaking the trance he seemed to be in. "I'm not sure what Dwarves consider dancing would be the same as what Elves consider dancing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

All the Dwarves from the original questing band walked through the corridors of Erebor to the great Golden Hall. Kili lead them, along with Balin at his side. He'd tried to argue that Tauriel should be at his side, but Balin persuaded him against such an idea. Tauriel hung near the back with Nori, Dori and Ori.

Balin stopped Kili before opening the ornate stone doors into the festivities. He drew out a jeweled crown from his bag. "You'll wear this." Balin pressed it into Kili's hands.

Kili tried to push it back. "I'm not king yet."

"And this is not the crown of Erebor. But you are to be king, despite your insistence to delay the coronation. It's dangerous. Your cousin Dain is already making noise about it. At least this crown will symbolize your claim to the throne." Balin pushed the crown back insistently.

Rolling his eyes, Kili placed the dazzling crown on his head. He glanced back at Tauriel, who gave him a thin-lipped smile. He then threw open the stone doors and marched in, his entourage following.

Tauriel had never been to a Dwarven feast. The noise assaulted her ears as she took in the long tables filled with roasted meats, loaves of bread and pitchers of mead. Dain sat at the head of the far table, laughing and drinking with his men surrounding him. A group of Dwarves to the side sang a bawdy song loudly, while a few at the end of the table threw pieces of bread at each other.

As they picked their way across the food-strewn floor to their seats, Tauriel saw several Dwarves glare at her as she passed by. Some frowned, others narrowed their eyes and one drunk Dwarf made an inappropriate gesture at her. Ori gestured right back at him, but Dori slapped his hand down. Tauriel ignored them as she settled in, only paying attention to her own Dwarves, but it was hard not to feel self-conscious. She wished she sat next to Kili at the head of the table but Balin made sure she sat further down.

Tasting the roasted meat, she found it surprisingly tender and delicious. The crusty bread, covered in oil, melted in her mouth. She ate more than she thought she could. Unfortunately, the mead tasted bitter on her tongue so she only drank a few mouthfuls.

As the Dwarves finished feasting, a crude band struck up a tune and the other side of the hall became an impromptu dance floor. Tauriel saw no resemblance to the measured, practiced steps of Elvish dancing in this spinning, turning, stomping form of dance. She hoped Kili would dance with her, but Dain had come over to talk with him. Instead, she allowed herself to be pulled along by several of her Dwarves.

They claimed a corner of the dance floor. Tauriel swung from one Dwarf to the next, sweeping her dress around her legs as she moved. Laughter welled up and erupted from her as Gloin almost lifted her off her feet. She noticed Kili's eyes glued to her even as he conversed with Dain.

She dropped onto a side bench, breathless. The Bombur crowded in next to her with a groan, while the rest continued dancing.

"A special drink just for you from an admirer, lady Elf." A young, unknown Dwarf placed a goblet on the table beside her and walked away.

Tauriel, her mouth dry after barely drinking with dinner, sniffed it and was surprised to find Elven wine. The tiniest taste revealed it to be sweet and fruity. Her eyes went to Kili, who'd been admiring her since she'd put the gown on. She smiled at him, and raised the glass in thanks. He did likewise with his own goblet.

She tried not to gulp it, but it tasted so delicious and she was so thirsty. As soon as she drained the cup, she knew it had been a mistake. Her head swam, and she gripped onto Bombur's arm to keep from falling.

"Are you all right?" Dwalin's face loomed in front of her, his eyebrows drawn together.

She put her hand over her eyes to stop the room from spinning, but it didn't help. She squinted at him. "I think I just drank this too fast."

Dwalin spied the goblet, grabbing it off the table and sniffing it. He frowned deeply, tasting the tiny bit of contents remaining. Then his eyes widened as he licked his lips. "Leaf of Darmok!"

Tauriel's stomach rolled and her eyes watered. "I, uh, I need to lay down." She heaved herself out of the bench using Bombur for leverage. He grunted as she almost fell over him. Walking hunched, she stumbled out of the hall and into the empty corridor. Several of her Dwarves followed behind her, calling her name.

She tripped, her shoulder hitting the hard wall, and she fell to her knees. Her head pounded, her skull feeling like it would split open. Kneeling on the floor, her stomach clenched again. All the wine she'd drank and the food she'd eaten emerged as she vomited violently. Soothing hands rubbed her back and held back her hair as she wretched.

Once finished, her muscles felt weak, like she couldn't even hold herself up. She rolled away from her sickness, laying on her back on the floor. Blackness enveloped her vision, and all she wanted was sleep. She felt safe surrounded by her Dwarves. She could hear footsteps running toward them, and Ori yelling, "Kili, Tauriel's been poisoned!"

Then she was lost.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello? Is there anybody out there? Anybody reading this story? Thoughts?_

 **Chapter 7**

When Tauriel awoke in her lumpy bed in the tower room, waves of nausea assaulted her. She clamped her mouth shut, rolling on her side, and breathing deeply through her nose. She desperately wanted to avoid vomiting in bed. After a minute, the sickening sensation passed.

She wiped tears from her eyes, but didn't get up as she pondered the events of the feast. Pulling the rune stone out from under her pillow, she thought about the goblet of wine. Obviously, it hadn't come from Kili, as she'd believed. The other Dwarves hated her so much they poisoned her?

As she fingered the stone, she fretted about what would happen in the dream world. If she died there, would it be the end of the dreams? The blow of losing Kili all over again threatened to overwhelm her. She tried to go back to sleep to find out what happened, but she couldn't. With a sigh, she dragged herself out of bed.

The day flew by in a blur. Landor put her on patrol duty on the northern border of Mirkwood. She almost missed a devious group of Goblins sneaking through, but dispatched them efficiently from the trees with her arrows. The thought of climbing back into bed to get back to her dream world intruded in her mind continuously. She probably seemed exceptionally distracted to her teammates.

Anxiety overwhelmed her as their shift ended. Skipping the evening meal, she practically sprinted up the stairs to her room. She found the rune stone safely under her pillow where she'd left. She'd decided it was much more likely to be lost outside fighting in the forest. Kissing it, she shoved it back under her pillow and closed her eyes.

She opened them again in the musty bed in the royal room of Erebor. She bolted upright, making sure she was really there.

Bifur, who must have been dozing in the seat next to the bed, snorted and woke up. "My lady! You're awake!"

Tauriel felt weak, wearing a lightweight robe soaked with cold sweat. Her head spun slightly from sitting up so fast, but it was nothing compared to what she'd felt before passing out. "Did Ori say I was poisoned?"

"Yes, my lady. Leaf of Darmok was hidden in your drink, a strong poison. Luckily, you expelled most of it yourself. I managed to get the antidote into you in time, but we weren't sure you were going to make it." He came around the bed, and touched her forehead. "The fever has broken."

"How long?"

He licked his lips. "Over a day you've slept."

"Where's Kili?" She searched the room for him, dismayed she couldn't find him.

"His mother, the Lady Dis, arrived this morning. He had to see her. He's been by your side this whole time, and is going to be very upset you awoke when he wasn't here."

"I've got to talk to him." She crawled off the bed, feeling wobbly at first but gaining steady legs.

Bifur fluttered about her. "Lay back down!"

"Not going to happen. Help me find Kili or get out of my way, Bifur."

Bifur grumbled under his breath, shoved her shoes at her, and led her out of the room. She realized she was becoming familiar with the different corridors as he guided her further in the mountain. More Dwarves filled the halls than before, ones she didn't recognize. They must have come from the caravan that had carried Lady Dis, the one Tauriel had waited for in reality. A few eyed her suspiciously, but most just ignored her and went about their work.

Bifur stopped in front of a pair of large stone doors. He fingered his beard and squinted at the closed doors. "They're in there, but I'm not sure how wise it is to disturb them."

"It's okay, I'll handle it. Thank you, Bifur. You should go."

He shook his head, but then a crash sounded behind the doors along with an angry raised voice.

"They poisoned her!"

"Go," Tauriel urged Bifur in a harsh whisper.

He nodded, bowed and took off down the corridor.

Tauriel turned back to the doors, which had a tiny crack down the side, allowing her to listen. Between the heavy breathing and stomping around the room she could hear, Kili's anger seemed palpable.

"Dain didn't even deny it! All he said was that his men despised the Elves after losing kin to Thranduil's army before the Orcs came. As if that were an excuse for deliberately poisoning the one Elf who's repeatedly helped us!"

"Kili." Dis's soft voice had a calming tone. "I know you've put your coronation off for me. But I think you've also done it because you know deep in your heart that if you are crowned King of Erebor, you cannot possibly be with an Elf. You'll be expected to join with a Dwarf maiden and produce Dwarven heirs."

A pregnant pause hung in the air. "I know," Kili finally answered, his voice steady. "That's why I'm renouncing my throne."

"Kili…"

"I love her, Mother." The pure emotion in his voice made Tauriel's heart ache. "I can't help it. Power and wealth means so little to me without her."

Dis sighed heavily. "Some Dwarves would say your words border on treasonous."

"I don't care what other Dwarves say!" Kili's rage returned, and she could hear some other object fly across the room. "Let Dain have the throne if he wants it so bad! I never wanted it in the first place. We always assumed Thorin would produce an heir once Erebor was won. And if not, Fili was next in line. It wasn't supposed to be me!"

"And what about her? Is she willing to follow you into exile? You couldn't be with Dwarves or Elves; you'd have to live in the wilderness of men. It's one thing to be sitting beside the King of Erebor and another to have to carve out a difficult existence in exile." Dis put forth to her son.

Tauriel pushed open the doors, needing to answer for herself. "I'd follow Kili anywhere. Into exile, across the sea, into the fires of Mount Doom. He just need lead me there."

Both Dis and Kili wiped their heads around toward her. Kili's eyes widened with delight, and he sprinted to her. His arms wrapped around her waist while his cheek pressed into her chest. She hugged him, laying the side of her face against the top of his head.

"You're awake! I was so afraid you'd never come back." She felt moisture from his eyes wet her skin.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." They both laughed, tears in their eyes.

Tauriel looked up, her eyes going to Dis. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped. I needed to see Kili."

Dis nodded, a small smile on her face as she watched her son disengage from their extended hug. Her eyes twinkled as he entwined his fingers with Tauriel's. Then she cleared her throat. "Do you mean what you say? Exile will not be easy for either of you."

Tauriel looked at the floor, her voice dropping to a whisper. "This is a dream. A wonderful dream where Kili lives and I can be with him as only a dream would allow. Without him, I'm forced to wake up forever."

Whether he took it as a metaphor or not, Kili kissed her hand in response. Dis nodded again, seeming to accept this answer. Tauriel hoped she could see that her love for Kili was true.

"Where will you go?" Dis looked at Kili.

"Gandalf arrived last night and he's told me of a town called Bree. At a crossroads between Rivendale and the Shire, they seem very tolerant of different kinds of people. Not far from there but well hidden in the forest, is an abandoned cottage he can procure for us." Kili had obviously been planning for them to leave since before she awoke.

Tears now formed in Dis's eyes as she swept Kili into a fierce hug. "I will miss you, my son." Then she leaned over with one arm and pulled Tauriel into their embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Why do you have to leave in the middle of the night?" Ori asked, handing Tauriel a bag of supplies.

Gandalf answered gruffly. "To make sure Dain doesn't find out where Kili's going."

"But Dain's Kili's cousin. Why would it matter if he knows where Kili's going?" Ori's lips twisted as he cocked his head.

Dwalin growled, grabbing another bag of supplies out of Ori's hands. "Because Kili, and any of Kili's heirs, will always have a claim to the throne. If Dain were smart, he'd eliminate that threat."

"So Kili will always be in danger of other Dwarves trying to kill him? Even though he is royalty?" Ori pressed.

"Are you thick skulled? Yes!" Dwalin raised his hand to smack the young Dwarf, but Balin halted his blow.

"Calm down, Brother." Balin turned to Kili, hoisting a large pack on his back. "Are you sure about this? You could still be King. It's not too late yet. Tauriel could stay here as an advisor, a diplomat to establish good relations with other Elves. You just couldn't be joined or produce heirs."

Kili shook his head. "It's not enough." Then he smiled. "Besides, did you ever really see me as King of Erebor?"

Half of the group shrugged. They'd all come to say farewell to the escaping couple, helping them to pack up their gear.

Balin, his eyes downcast, lifted a large sack from against the wall and shoved it into Kili's hands. The clinking of coins sounded loudly. "This is your share of the treasure, as promised by Thorin Oakenshield at the beginning of the quest. Once it's gone, you will be on your own."

Kili didn't even glance in the bag, just added it into another pack Tauriel swung on her back. Then he went to each Dwarf and hugged them. Tauriel followed suit. Everyone was sorry to see them go. Bifur gave Tauriel a packet of herbs used in Dwarven medicine. Bofur slipped Kili a flask of mead. Bombur presented them with six little jelly jars, each with a different flavor.

"Let's get a move on, you two. We've got a long night ahead of us," Gandalf grumbled.

Most of Dain's people didn't know about the secret door they'd found initially, and Gandalf decided to sneak them out that way. They took back roads that Gandalf knew about, pushing themselves hard to get to their destination in as little time as possible.

Tauriel was dismayed at how diminished her stamina was after the poisoning. She hadn't fully recovered yet before she was forced to travel so far. Her feet hurt from the trek and her back ached from sleeping on the hard ground. Kili, constantly looking at her with worry, took as many of the supplies on his back as he could to lighten her load. He also asked Gandalf for more rest breaks than either he needed or Gandalf wanted to give. She always gave him a grateful smile.

They finally arrived in Bree around dusk after several days on the road. Tauriel could barely walk. Ashamed, she had to lean her hand on Kili's shoulder for support as she limped along. Kili tried his best to hold her around the waist, even though he was also carrying most of the supplies.

"The cottage is just a few more miles down the road." Gandalf smiled, pointing with his walking stick.

An involuntary noise of exasperation escaped Tauriel's lips.

"No." Kili stopped in his tracks.

Gandalf grumbled. "Come along, it's not much further."

"No!" Kili hissed. "Can't you see? She's not going to make it that far." He glanced around. "There. We'll stay at that Inn, the Prancing Pony." Guiding Tauriel, they headed in that direction.

"Fine, fine," Gandalf griped, moving behind them. "At least the food's good."

It was a blur for Tauriel as Kili booked them a room, which got them a few looks but none of the humans made any comments. Within moments of dropping into the bed, she fell deep asleep.

The sun streamed through the window when she awoke the next morning. It puzzled her some that she was still in the dream world, sitting up in the bed at the Prancing Pony. However, those thoughts quickly left her mind when Kili opened the door, carrying in a tray of breakfast. The smell delighted her nose.

"You slept right through breakfast, but I had them save you a plate." He laid it in front of her on the bed.

She dug in readily to the steaming eggs and potatoes. Between bites, she asked, "How late is it?"

"Almost midday."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Is Gandalf mad?"

Kili laughed with her. "He's down there, smoking his pipe, and bemoaning the waste of the day."

Once they made it downstairs, Gandalf jumped out of his chair. "About time!"

The few miles left to the cottage seemed like a breeze for Tauriel after sleeping all night in a real bed. When Gandalf turned off the road, it seemed like he just tromped into the foliage. It took a moment for her to realize there was a hidden path.

She breathed deeply, letting the feel of the forest surround her as she walked. These woods weren't as mature as Mirkwood, not permeated with the mind-numbing fumes. Sun shone through the leaf tops, dappling the ground around her, and birds sang sweetly as they flitted from branch to branch. A peace descended on her soul and she knew she could be happy here with Kili.

"Is that it?" Kili asked, his brows drawn together as he examined the sad structure set in a large clearing.

Tauriel understood Kili's skepticism. It looked more like a shack than a cottage.

"Home sweet home." Gandalf produced a key and pushed open the creaky front door.


	9. Chapter 9

_WARNING: Mature content ahead. I'm talking pretty graphic sex so beware._

 _Comments always welcome._

 **Chapter 9**

As she stepped over the threshold, Tauriel realized the cottage appeared much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The door opened into a large living area along with a kitchen encompassing a hearth. She noticed a bedroom through an open door on the side. The back wall stood 2 stories high, partially filled with a small loft. Next to that sat a wide window with an unobstructed view of the sky. Sunlight streamed through, brightening the entire room. A back door opened in the corner.

Not that there wasn't a lot of work to be done. Cobwebs covered almost every inch, and the furniture was broken, in splinters in some cases. Thick soot choked the hearth. The walls desperately needed fresh paint. Yet, while it didn't have the grandeur of the halls of Erebor or the elegance of Thranduil's kingdom, but it would be theirs, hers and Kili's.

Kili dropped the heavy packs by the door, surveying their new home. Tauriel couldn't be sure what he thought, his face unreadable, until he looked at her and smiled brightly. "It's perfect."

"Excellent. Your neighbors are Jack and Nan, just over the western ridge. Good, accepting folk. The marketplace at Bree should have any goods you need. I'll check back in a month. Good luck!" Gandalf walked out the open door.

Kili leapt out the door after him. "Let me walk you out!" He shut the door behind him.

Tauriel investigated the bedroom further, figuring they should work on this part of their living space first. They could only sleep on their travel gear for so long. The room was a good size, fitting a large bed, a dresser and wardrobe along with another window showing the beautiful forest. Unfortunately, all the furniture was in disrepair.

She sat down on the bed, and immediately jumped up when a family of mice scampered out of the mattress. They definitely needed to go to Bree to get a new one.

Steps sounded on the porch, so Tauriel walked back in the main room. Kili came through the door, wincing at the loud creaking noises.

"Don't worry, we'll oil the hinges." Tauriel noticed he didn't seem reassured by her guarantee.

He seemed nervous, fidgeting with his cloak, his eyes everywhere but on her. Something was wrong.

"Kili?"

He breathed out heavily and reached into his pocket, pulling out a closed fist. He slowly walked over, his eyes serious and now only on her. With his other hand, he gently took hers.

"The first time I saw you in Mirkwood, flying through the trees to destroy those spiders, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Never did I hope you'd become a part of my life like this." He softly pressed his lips onto the top of her hand. "I found this. I wish I had crafted it myself or paid a great sum for it in your name, but I only found it Smaug's horde."

He opened his hand, and she inhaled sharply. In his palm rested a large sapphire stone. Swirls of delicate silver surrounded it, the design definitely Elvish. It hung from a silver chain. "It's so beautiful."

"Tauiel, this token is just a symbol of a pledge I make to you. I will stand by you for all time, as you have stood by me. I want you to be my wife, to join with me." He sighed. "It won't be easy, an Elf and Dwarf together. I don't know for sure, but I think we might be the first. We're going to face adversity and intolerance, but I can fight off anything with you there. Please be my wife." His eyes implored her.

Tears leaked out of Tauriel's eyes. "I never thought…Yes! Oh, Kili, yes!" She kissed him deeply.

He drew back. "Can I put the necklace on you?"

She nodded, bending down and pulling her hair aside. His arms circled her neck, his hands rubbing against her skin as he fumbled with the clasp. Slowly, he pulled his hands down her shoulders as he seemed to admire the blue jewel against her pale skin.

His breath tickled her cheek, and she felt her own breathing speed up. Only inches separated them, and she couldn't resist kissing him, softly this time. His kiss back was sweet and tender.

She went down on her knees, making him several inches taller than her, and wrapped her arms around his middle. His hands cupped her face, lightly tracing little circles behind her ears. The kiss deepened, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She captured his lower lip in her mouth, running her tongue along the edge. He moaned, mouth attacking hers.

She untied her travel cloak, letting it fall behind her. He started pushing his own cloak off when her hands fumbled at his belt. Her mind clouded with passion, she wanted him right then and there on the dirty, cottage floor.

He froze, grabbing her hands to stop them. His lips disengaged her, his breath coming in pants. "Tauriel, let me give you this."

"Yes," she pleaded. "Take me here."

"Give me control. I want to show you what I can do for you." He traced his fingertip down her cheek.

She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He whispered in her ear. "Trust me."

She nodded, still not sure, but trusting him in all ways.

Adjusting the two cloaks on the floor, he slowly laid her down. He pulled off her boots one at a time, massaging her sore feet with his strong hands. It felt good, but the throbbing inside her persisted and she wanted to just rip his clothes off. He avoided her reach when she leaned towards him.

"Patience, my love." He moved up, pulling off her shirt and pants, leaving her in just her undergarments. She felt vulnerable, wrapping her arms around herself, but he drew them apart as he moved up her body. Shifting her slightly, he removed her undershirt, freeing her breasts.

He kissed her lips again before trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw, neck, between her breasts and over her stomach. He broke contact then, standing up and hooking his fingers under her tight shorts. His eyes roved up her body to hers, almost as if asking permission.

She tilted her head, granting that permission.

In one smooth motion, he pulled the tight shorts down her legs and dropped them on top of their bags. He stood over her, gazing down at her naked body as if in awe. Unknown Dwarven words spilled his mouth in a hushed tone, almost like worship. It made her feel uncomfortable, and she drew her knees up.

He dropped down on floor by her legs. His fingernails lightly scratched delicious trails up her legs from ankles to knees. It made her shiver with delight. His hands cupped her knees, parting them slowly to the side, fully exposing her. He kissed the inside of her knee then down along her inner thigh until he almost reached her center. Then he did the same on the other thigh.

A nervous giggle escaped between her lips as he settled on the floor between her legs.

"Shhh." His breath blew over her, creating more sensations through her.

He ran his finger along the length of her feminine folds, causing her body to jerk when he hit her bundle of nerves. He did it again, stopping at that very point. She gasped as he applied more pressure. The throbbing intensified, positioned right in that spot.

He stroked her more, building the pressure inside her. Then his finger was gone. Just as she looked down, she felt his tongue take over. He licked her steadily, and his stubble rubbing on her sensitive tissue was like fire. She moaned at the sensation. His lips locked on her bundle, and she cried out at the pressure. Her knees tried to close involuntarily, but he used his elbows to keep them open.

Unexpectantly, he introduced a finger inside her. It added a whole new feeling of desire. As his tongue continued to swirl around her center, his finger thrust in and out of her. Her breathing came in a rush as her heart pounded hard in her chest. He added a second finger as he thrust in again. It was enough to send her over the edge.

She screamed as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, arching her back. He continued to tease her, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could until she was a quivering mass of feeling.

Rolling on her side, she tried to catch her breath. He came up and molded his body against her back, laying his arm over her protectively. Tauriel could feel his aroused hardness through his pants pressing against her.

"Kili, let me…" She tried to turn over, but he gripped her tighter, keeping her in place.

"No, this was for you." He took a deep breath. "On the day of our joining ceremony, I want us to join together completely, in every way. Not before."

Tauriel frowned. She couldn't deny her desire for him. Waiting would be hard, possibly even harder for him. However, how could she not respect his wishes after that?

"But it could be a long time until we arrange a joining ceremony here," she argued.

"One month."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tauriel awoke in Mirkwood, her body still tingling. She smiled thinking about Kili. Where had he learned to do that? It puzzled her, especially since she was fairly sure he was still a virgin. Possibly instruction from the older Dwarves? Not that she was very experienced either, but she was a lot older than him.

She'd been really surprised by Kili's request to wait until their joining ceremony. While she didn't necessarily subscribe to stereotypes, she imagined Dwarves to be impulse, figuring it would also extend to their sexual appetites. Then again, Kili fit none of the Dwarven stereotypes. He was taller with finer features, shorter beard, and scorned power and wealth in the name of love. So many of those differences are what made her love him.

Her good mood continued through the day, smiling and greeting everyone happily. After she and her team defeated a nest of spiders, she led them in an impromptu victory song. Even Landor remarked on her high spirits. She made a comment about the beautiful weather. Of course, she couldn't tell the actual reason: that in her dreams, her Dwarven lover proposed and then touched her in ways she'd never been touched before. Amazing ways.

That night, before climbing in bed and going back to where she really wanted to be, she drew her first picture. As a child, she'd love to draw, had an affinity for it. When her parents had been killed, she stopped drawing altogether. But now, as she straddled two worlds, the urge to bring part of her dream world into reality brought her talent back.

Finding paper and pencils was easy. Sitting at her table in her room, she traced Kili's likeness. His hair was pulled partially back away from his face, and he had a small smile on his lips. When she finished, she proudly admired her work. She fastened it to the wall by her bed, keeping him as close as possible.

Once she fell asleep and woke up beside Kili, her good mood continued. Behind the cottage, they discovered a very large shed. Half of it looked like it had been a work shop previously, with the other half containing a wooden cart. One wall even had a stall for a horse, presumably to pull the cart. It all needed a good cleaning. They had only brought the essentials when they'd escaped Erebor so they decided they must get supplies from Bree's marketplace.

The marketplace bustled with activity. Stalls featuring all sorts of foods and goods lined several aisles. Kili happily walked along, admiring different things and commenting about what they needed. Tauriel walked slowly, somewhat behind him. She'd pulled the hood of her travel cloak over her head, trying to hide her nature. Most of the people surrounding her were humans, and she was wary of any prejudice.

"Good morn, lady Elf and sir Dwarf. You aren't by chance Kili and Tauriel, are you?"

Tauriel looked up from examining a well-crafted table at the furniture-maker's stall. A white-haired human smiled pleasantly at them. Her first instinct was to say no.

"How did you know?" Kili asked, smiling brightly.

"That Gandalf fellow told us. Aren't too many Elves and Dwarves together, so you were easy to recognize. We're your neighbors! I'm Jack and that lovely lady over there is Nan." He pointed to the middle-aged woman with greying brown hair helping a customer with a chest of drawers.

"Nice to meet you, Jack!" Kili gripped his offered hand.

Tauriel, still cautious, simply nodded to the man. Jack nodded back, still smiling.

"So, Kili, what's your trade?"

Kili frowned. "Trade?"

"Your profession. Like I'm a furniture maker." Jack ran his hand over the table.

Kili bit his lip, looking around at the different stalls. "I don't really have a trade." He seemed embarrassed.

"Well, what did your father do?" Jack prompted. "My father taught me everything I know about furniture-making."

Kili glanced at Tauriel, who realized she knew absolutely nothing about Kili's father. He chewed his lip more, seeming nervous. "My father, uh, he was… he was a miner."

"Hmm, no mines round these parts. If you're ever interested in learning the woodworking trade, let me know. Been looking for a partner since my Pop passed. We've got three kids, two boys and a baby girl, but my eldest boy is more interested in fishing the river right now than learning woodworking."

Kili looked thoughtful, rubbing at his lips. "I have always been good with my hands."

Tauriel almost burst out laughing, thinking of how well he used his hands yesterday, but she managed to hold all of it in except for the tiniest snort.

Kili glared at her, but turned back to Jack. "I'd be interested."

"Great! Come by my workshop one of these days. I'll show you the ropes and we can see how you handle some of the basics." Jack and Kili shook hands again.

Besides Kili possibly picking up a trade in furniture-making, the day at the market was very productive. They bought food, cleaning supplies and commissioned the assembly of a new mattress. Kili even looked at a few horses but wasn't quite ready to buy yet.

They cleaned like mad for days, and Tauriel was delighted in how the dirty cottage was shaping into a welcoming home. Kili started going to Jack's in the afternoon almost every day. His excitement over woodworking was contagious and Tauriel helped him set-up his own workshop in the shed.

One night, lying in bed holding hands, not enough energy for anything else, Tauriel brought up the subject of Kili's father. "You never talk about your father. He was a miner?"

Kili sighed and rubbed his eyes. "My father was always a touchy subject." It didn't sound like he was going to expand.

Tauriel turned on her side, laying her hand on his chest. "I barely knew my parents. Our settlement was invaded by Orcs when I was a child. Thranduil's army defeated them, but not before many were slaughtered. He took me in, although they never let me forget that I was a Woodland Elf, not a Sindarin Elf."

Kili turned over to face her, running his fingers through her flaming hair. "My father was a low-born miner. When my mother fell in love with him, her father refused to bless the marriage. She was of royal blood, supposed to join with a high-born Dwarf, but she didn't care. She ran away with him, living as a miner's wife and bearing Fili and I. I was but a tiny Dwarfling when his mine collapsed, killing everyone inside. All I remember was how sad my mother was, constantly crying. But she had two small sons, and was forced to crawl back to my grandfather to help with raising us. He never wanted my father's name spoken again."

Tauriel blinked. "Do you not see the parallels between your parents and us? The two of them from different worlds, determined to be together at whatever cost?"

"It's occurred to me." Kili leaned toward her. "I'm not trying to repeat history. All I know is that I love you, and I would sacrifice anything to protect that." He kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A knock sounded on the door, bringing Tauriel out of her head as she painted the far wall in the living area. She grabbed a rag, wiping her white-stained hands before opening the door. Nan stood before her, a sleeping infant cradled in one hand and a basket clutched in the other, a bag draped over her shoulder.

"Hello, neighbor! I brought you eggs and bread." She held up the basket.

Tauriel wasn't quite sure what to make of this woman, but not wanting to be rude, she moved aside to allow her in. Nan seemed to make herself right at home, setting the basket on the table and settling the sleeping infant on a thick blanket on the floor. The baby didn't even stir.

"Tauriel, right? Kili's been over in Jack's workshop a lot lately. I don't think Jack's had so much fun in years! You've found quite a man there. Oops, I mean Dwarf! He's quite handsome for a Dwarf, though. Maybe it's because he doesn't have one of those big bushy beards typical of the Dwarves. Jack's always been clean shaven, which is just fine with me." She paused, her hand going to her mouth, before she continued. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble. A lot of times, my foot ends up right in my mouth. I mean no harm, but my husband says I've got a broken filter. Just smack me if I get to be too much."

Tauriel couldn't help but grin. She liked this rambling woman, who was putting her at ease. Not to mention, the smell of fresh baked bread coming from the baskets enticed her senses. "I'm glad to meet you, Nan. What's your baby's name?"

"That's little Celia. She sleeps much better than either of my two boys. Seems to be able to sleep through anything, even the worst storms." She spied the half-painted wall and the white paint on Tauriel's hands. "Need a hand?"

For the next few hours, Nan helped Tauriel finish painting the entire living area. The woman never stopped talking, entertaining Tauriel with gossip about all he inhabitants of Bree, even when she paused to feed Celia. She also reported that Elves from Rivendale often visited Bree's marketplace. Tauriel wasn't sure if that comforted her or disturbed her.

"I can't believe how much brighter this place looks with a fresh coat of paint on it!" Nan stated as they admired their finished handiwork.

Tauriel nodded. "I never would have finished today without your help. You have my immense thanks."

Nan gasped. "I completely forgot! I got so distracted with painting, I forgot the reason I even came over here." She rummaged in her bag, pulling out a lot of white cloth. "Kili mentioned you two are having a joining ceremony in a couple of weeks. So exciting! I'll never forget Jack's and my joining ceremony. It rained like crazy, and we got soaked but all I cared about was him. Anyway, I didn't know if you'd thought about a dress yet so I brought this over." Nan held up a shimmering white gown.

"I…" Tauriel stared at the dress. "I hadn't even thought about it. It's very beautiful." She ran a tentative finger down the satin skirt. "Was this your wedding dress?"

Nan laughed. "Goodness, no! We couldn't afford such finery. I often work as a seamstress and this gown was commissioned by a rich, young woman several years ago. Unfortunately, her father called off the ceremony and she ran off with her lover. The dress was forgotten. The girl wasn't an Elf but she was tall and thin so I thought it might fit you well." Nan held it against Tauriel, nodding in approval.

"I don't know if I can afford it." Tauriel thought about the amount of Kili's money they'd already spent, and they hadn't even gotten a horse yet.

"Nobody around here can!" Nan giggled. "Consider it a loan."

"Thank you. Our joining ceremony may not be grand, and hardly anyone will be there, but at least I'll be dressed the part."

Nan smiled and nodded.

Loud horns sounded in the distance, but then seemed to get louder.

"Do you hear that?" Tauriel covered her ears.

Nan didn't reply. Everything around her began to fade into darkness.

Tauriel awoke in Mirkwood, confused about where she was. The horns sounded again, coming through her window. She leapt out of bed, frantically pulling on her clothes in response. The sun barely had emerged from the horizon. But, the horns meant everyone was on alert and had to assemble. As she descended from the tower, she saw all the guards lined up. Finding her team, they let her squeeze in between them.

"What's happening?" Tauriel whispered to her teammate.

He leaned over. "Delegation arriving from Rivendale."

Tauriel's eyebrows raised just as the main doors opened. A procession of uniformed Elves marched in. The guard saluted them with upraised spears. Following the guard came two elegantly-dressed Elves, golden crowns circled their heads, their long, dark hair flowing freely down their backs.

"Lord Elrond and his daughter, Lady Arwen," whispered her teammate.

Tauriel gazed in wonder at the stunning, young Elf-maiden as she was greeted by Thranduil. Arwen moved gracefully, greeting the King with deference. Tauriel hoped the She-Elf enjoyed an easier life than she did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The day finally came, filled with bright sunshine and happiness. Tauriel couldn't believe how fast the month flew by. In fact, it often seemed like she got several days in the dream world for every day she spent in reality. That suited her just fine as this had become her true reality.

Their cottage was practically done, and she began to really think of it as home, even when in Mirkwood. The place was clean, the shelves stocked and their new mattress felt like they were sleeping on a cloud. Kili had kept firm to his word, and after a month of patience, Tauriel was fully expecting to use that mattress tonight for something other than sleeping.

All that seemed to be left to do to finish off the house was replace the broken furniture. Ever since Kili became involved with Jack and woodworking, he was determined to build the pieces himself. He'd already started outfitting the workspace in the shed with tools and wood for the project. He planned to buy a horse soon to pull the cart, which he'd fill with his creations and sell at the marketplace. Tauriel couldn't suppress her smile whenever he spoke of his big dreams excitedly.

"Here, slip your legs through here." Nan held up the dress, allowing Tauriel to climb in and pull it up. Nan had made a few alternations so it fit perfectly.

Tauriel ran her fingers down the satin material, admiring the fine embroidery. Nan fastened all the little buttons running up the back of the dress. She felt like a queen, and almost cried. Never did she think she would ever be a bride. Even when she'd been Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood, her prospects had been low. Legolas' feelings for her had been a poorly-kept secret, so even though she didn't really return those feeling, it would have been a daunting prospect for any other Elf to attempt to court her.

"What do you think about flowers in your hair?" Nan asked, bring her back from her thoughts.

Tauriel frowned. "Do you think that would be too much? I mean, it's just going to be your family, Kili and Gandalf. I don't want to trouble you."

Nan waved her protests off as she got the brush. Little white flowers sat in her basket. "You only get one joining ceremony. And you never know who might show up." She pulled her hair back in a clasp and wove the flowers through the strands. "Kili was just bursting with nervous energy this morning. Practically bouncing off the walls with excitement."

Tauriel laughed, trying to stay still for Nan. The humans had a tradition where the bride and groom weren't supposed to see each other the day of the ceremony. Kili thought it romantic, and stayed over Jack and Nan's the night before.

"There, all done. I wish there was a mirror for you to see it." Nan sighed. She glanced outside. "Time for me to get going. You wait here for a few minutes and then make your way just over the hill. Everything should be ready."

"Did you set something up? I thought we were just doing it on the edge of the forest."

"Oh, we didn't do anything too fancy! Don't you worry! Give me a few minutes to make sure your groom looks presentable!" She yelled the last part through the door as she ran out.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and it took a lot of self-control to stop her from running out the door after her. She felt like she was floating as she made her way over the hill toward the forest. She couldn't wait to see the look on Kili's face.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

The entire clearing had been transformed into a place of celebration. Off to the side, sat two long tables lined with all different kinds of food, including a three-tiered, white-iced cake. Beside that, three humans stood with instruments, a harp, a violin and a flute. She recognized the flutist from Bree. As soon as they saw her, they began to play a lovely melody.

Tauriel's mouth gaped open as her eyes shifted to the mass of people lined up along a white liner stretched out over the grass. As she inspected them, she realized she knew them! Jack and Nan with their three children, baby Celia clutched in Jack's arms. Nan motioned at her to keep moving, so Tauriel slowly walked down the aisle.

Her Dwarves! Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur. All of them smiled at her, except for Balin, who looked more reserved. Bilbo the Hobbit stood beside them. Then came Bard with his children, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda. The girls squealed with joy at seeing her.

Wait. She froze again. Legolas stood near the back, beside a young man she didn't know with thick, dark hair. Legolas' brown eyes pierced into her, making her stomach clench. She knew his feelings for her. Why would he come? What if jealousy prompted him to tell his father about this? What if Thranduil considered their union an abomination and decided to hunt them down?

Then her sight fell on Kili, and all her doubts vanished. He smiled brightly at her, his eyes sparkling. He bounced on his toes, obviously working hard to restrain his excitement. He wore the same dashing outfit from the feast, with the white silk shirt, tooled leather vest and black velvet trousers. One of the Dwarves must have brought it for him, because she knew he hadn't packed it. His long, dark hair was pulled back with a leather strap, and a lone white flower was fastened to the vest. His mother, the Lady Dis, stood beside him, giving her a matronly smile. Thranduil be damned; she was going to be joined with this Dwarf.

Her feet moved forward, almost unprompted, until she stood next to Kili. The music stopped, leaving just the birds sings from the trees.

Kili took her hand. "Tauriel…" His voice cracked.

Gandalf cleared his throat in front of them. He still wore his grey robes and big, floppy hat, but it looked like he might have combed his bread for the occasion. "Sometimes we can't predict who we're going to fall in love with. Often times it just happens, often times it is without reason. But our hearts usually know things that our heads refuse to see. Kili and Tauriel have allowed their hearts to guide them, and in doing so, have found the kind of love we all crave.

"As you all know, this joining is a very unique one. I've not heard of an Elf and a Dwarf falling in love. Yet, when you see them together, their eyes locking, smiling, the little touches, we all can feel this union is right."

He paused, looking out among the crowd with squinted eyes for any naysayers. No one dared respond for fear of the wizard's silent threat. Looking back to the couple, he directed them to raise their joined hands. Gandalf closed his eyes, speaking foreign word into the air. The top of his staff glowed, softly at first but then brighter, until it looked like a shining star. Bringing the staff down, he touched Tauriel and Kili's united hands.

Tauriel gasped as she felt the power flowed through her. Every nerve ending tinged, but there was no pain. For a moment, it seemed like she could see out of Kili's eyes. She saw herself almost as a radiant angel, dressed in the stunning satin dress and white flowers cascading down her flowing red hair. She wondered if Kili could see how striking he looked through her eyes.

Then the power retreated back into the staff, leaving them breathless.

"You are now joined, Tauriel and Kili."

A great cheer sounded from the crowd as Tauriel and Kili kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Beware: Graphic sex in this chapter._

 _Is anyone enjoying this story? I haven't gotten any feedback. Perhaps I'm just so used to getting comments when I was writing Walking Dead stories, that it is disconcerting to not be getting any. Oh well, I still plan to keep posting and there is an inkling for a very short sequel in my head._

 **Chapter 13**

Tauriel and Kili strode down the aisle, greeting their guests. Dis dabbed at her eyes as she clutched at her son. Sigrid and Tilda squealed how Tauriel looked like a fairy princess, just without the wings, while Kili shook Bard's hand. Bilbo seemed like he would have been content with just a pleasant nod, but Kili surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug, almost choking the hobbit. Then Kili was engulfed by the Dwarves with much shouting and hooting.

Tauriel saw Legolas waiting patiently at the end of the line, his human companion beside him. Her heart pounded, afraid of what he might say. Once Bofur finished hugging her, she slipped away from the Dwarves.

She bowed her head. "My Lord Legolas, I am most surprised to see you here."

Legolas's face was unreadable. He nodded to the man he was with. "This is Strider, a ranger from the North."

Strider bowed low to her, his grey eyes capturing her. "Congratulations on your joining day, my Lady."

"We were traveling to Rivendale and encountered Gandalf. He invited us."

Nan called out that the food was ready, and Legolas motioned Strider to go ahead. Then he turned back to Tauriel. He gripped her hand, the feel reminiscent of Kili's hold just minutes before. Yet, it didn't prompt a spark the way she reacted to Kili's touch.

"Tauriel, I wish we…," He paused, looking down at their hands. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I wish you all the happiness this life can offer."

Tauriel had a feeling he wanted to say something else, but let it go.

Legolas released her hand, kissed her on the forehead, and nodded behind him.

Tauriel looked around, and saw Kili standing there. His brows were drawn together and his lips turned slightly down. Tauriel looked back and forth between them, not sure how she would handle a fight in the middle of her joining ceremony.

After a moment of tension in the air, she watched Kili visibly relax. His dazzling smile spread across his face, and he stuck out his hand to Legolas. "I never got to thank you for everything you did during the battle. You didn't have to come back to fight, but you did anyway."

Legolas eyed Kili's offered hand for a moment, and then he relaxed also as he grasp it. "It was my duty and honor."

Kili released Legolas's hand, and wrapped his arm around Tauriel. "We're both so glad you could make it today. Tauriel's told me what good friends you were back in Mirkwood."

Tauriel blinked. She'd never brought up Legolas to Kili, not wanting stir any feelings of jealousy in her Dwarf. She guessed he was either inferring it from previous interactions or else was just being exceptionally polite.

Legolas bowed his head. "Yes."

Nan then swept in, dragging the couple off because all the guests were gobbling down the food and they needed to hurry to get any. They ate, drank, sang and danced until dusked settled in. They said good-bye as their guests started leaving, most of them bunking at the Prancing Pony. The Dwarves along with Bilbo had set up tents no far, having a camping reunion.

"Don't you go anywhere until I get that dress off you!" Nan yelled at Tauriel as she attempted to sneak off with Kili. "Don't want him ripping it into little pieces."

Tauriel felt her cheeks burning as the remaining guests, including Kili's mother, snickered at them. Nan shooed Kili back to the others, and ushered Tauriel back to the cottage.

As Nan unbuttoned the back, Tauriel said, "I can't believe you did all that."

"Your husband started it. He's the one that got that wizard to invite everyone. Jack and I just handled the music and food." Nan opened the back for her to wiggle out of.

"It was truly incredible. I never would have imagined it. Thank you."

Nan got a little misty-eyed. "No bother." She shook her head and folded the dress carefully in her arms. "I'll send your groom down. I'm sure he'll be eager for the night to start." Nan winked at her.

Tauriel giggled, sitting down on the bed in her undergarments. After a few minutes of waiting, the butterflies flew back in her stomach. She tried laying down, but then sat up again. Then she laid on her side, her arm draped over her side and her one leg drawn up. Feeling silly, she was about to shift again when she heard the door open.

Kili walked in the room, stopping short when he saw her. A smile spread across his face, getting wider as she patted the bed next to her. He kicked his boots off and dropped his vest on the floor, crawling to her on his hands and knees.

With no words, their lips touched. Just the light kiss sent sparks flying through her body. She licked his lips with her tongue, and he kissed her harder. His tongue slid into her mouth, tangling with her own tongue. As her lips became swollen from his attention, she felt the throbbing in her core faintly start.

Grabbing Kili's shirt, she laid down on her back, pulling him on top of her. He broke contact with her lips, trailing kisses down her neck. Tauriel pulled at Kili's shirt, dragging it over his head. Her fingers played over his chest muscles as he removed her undershirt. His hands cupped her exposed breasts, kneading them. She moaned when his thumbs caressed her nipples, hardening them. The throbbing grew stronger.

Kili's mouth encompassed her one breast, his tongue taking the place of his thumb, as he continued to knead her other breast. Almost as if he couldn't get enough of her, he quickly switched to the other breast.

Tauriel's throbbing intensified. She needed him. Her hands went to his belt, fumbling with the buckle, and finally unlatching it. Kili drew back, shoving his trousers down his legs, leaving him naked. Reaching out, Tauriel stroked up his hard shaft.

Kili gave a strangled cry, grasping her wrist hard to stop her. "I'm not going to last very long if you keep doing that," he said through gritted teeth.

She released him, opening her legs for him instead.

He made a noise of satisfaction, and proceeded to stroke through her folds. Her body jerked as soon as he hit her center. He focused his attention on that bundle of nerves, driving the sensations through her until she was writhing on the bed.

Then she felt him enter her. Not his finger, but him. He went slow, inch by inch. It was maddening, her body demanding more. She wanted to take her heels and shove him inside her, but she resisted the urge. He had to go at his own pace.

Finally all the way joined with her, his body shuddered. His fingers clutched at her thighs. "Oh Gods, Tauriel. You feel so good."

He started to move, slow at first but then picking up speed. The feel of him moving inside her was delicious. The pressure built up and up, deeper inside her than before but moving to fill her entire being. Her hips moved to match his rhythm, enhancing the friction.

She could feel herself reaching the end. His movements became frenzied, and he moaned deeply. He jerked inside her, spilling his seed within. It sent her falling over the edge, crying out in pleasure. Her inner core spasmed around him, drawing as much from him as his body could give.

He collapsed on top of her, his head laid on her chest. Both of them panted hard, their hearts pounding in rhythm. At last, he rolled to the side, and took her hand.

"It was worth the wait."

Tauriel laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tauriel settled into a routine as the weeks passed. During the time she was awake, she fulfilled her duties as a Guard of Mirkwood to the best of her abilities. However, her heart remained in the dream world with Kili. Her drawings became plentiful, many of their joining ceremony. Not that anyone ever came up to her tower room, but she hid them under her bed just in case.

Kili learned more about woodworking, and even built them a dining table to seat six people with Jack's help. He outfitted the workshop in the shed with every tool Tauriel could imagine and more. He seemed determine to build all the rest of their furniture by himself, starting with a massive new bed.

She also noticed he kept his beard trimmed short, sometimes just some stubble, and his hair usually pulled back. He knew she loved his face, but it seemed to be about more than that, like he was trying to blend in with this human world. While some men had big, bushy beards, not having one like a typical Dwarf seemed to be his way of distinguishing himself as outside the Dwarven world. It wasn't like he could do anything about his stature.

Tauriel started a vegetable garden next to the cottage, figuring they shouldn't have to buy all of their food. As much as she enjoyed digging in the dirt, keeping the house clean and shopping at the market, Tauriel felt there did seem to be something missing for her in the routine. She shrugged the feeling off whenever she thought of it, not willing to make any changes.

As with all newlyweds, she and Kili made love often. They experimented with what felt good, exploring each other's bodies. Being so far off the road in a remote clearing, Tauriel was actually able to convince Kili to make love under the full moon and stars.

One day, Tauriel was browsing through the marketplace, picking out some ripe pieces of fruit to buy. Kili was off at the stables, determined now to buy a horse to pull the cart as he'd created a few small pieces to bring to sell at Jack's table. He only had an end table, two chairs and a stool, but he couldn't carry them all himself. Besides, at the rate he was going, there would be much more.

Tauriel still wore the hood over her head, even though no one had looked at her suspiciously for weeks now. She had seen some other Elves there, most likely from Rivendale, who recognized her for what she was. None bothered her, just simply nodded in her direction and moved along with their business.

"I've got some real tasty plums back here, if you like." The produce lady interrupted her thoughts, showing her a basket laden with purple plums. "Had one earlier and it was so juicy."

Tauriel admired the plump fruit, feeling the soft flesh with her fingertips. "Yes, I'll take four of them." She transferred them into her own basket. The lady strolled over to another customer while Tauriel examined the strawberries.

A scream erupted from the stand behind her. "Thief! Thief! He's stealing my chicken!"

A disheveled young man with messy brown hair bolted away from the stand, a squawking chicken clutched in his arms. He ran swiftly down the aisle of the marketplace, probably hoping to make it through the nearby field and into the woods.

Tauriel saw the lawman that patrolled the marketplace running from the far side, but he wasn't fast enough. Instinct from her training took over. Her basket dropped to the ground as she grabbed two apples from the table in front of her.

In quick succession, she lobbed the apples at the fleeing thief. One hit him squarely on the back of the head while the other tangled in his moving legs. He tripped, and the chicken flew out of his arms. She flapped her wings wildly, landing safely a few feet away. The man fell hard on the ground, dazed from the hit to his head. A few moments later, the lawman reached the prone man and dragged him off.

Tauriel felt a keen sense of satisfaction at her aim. She didn't usually use apples as her weapon of choice, but these hit their marks just as her arrows or blades would have. She hadn't lost her touch in this world despite no practice in months.

The silence around her made her freeze as she realized all eyes were on her. Could she have overstepped a boundary when she, an Elf, interfered with a human matter?

Then, as if they'd just been drawing a breath, all the merchants around her clapped and cheered. The produce lady patted her appreciatively on the back, mumbling about how that was definitely worth the price of the apples.

After capturing her chicken, the woman selling them across the aisle put the chicken back in her little cage. Then she shoved the cage at Tauriel. In a gravelly voice, she remarked, "Anybody who protects my merchandise gets to partake in it." Then she nodded hard and walked away.

Hanging on to the chicken cage and her basket of fruit, Tauriel made her way across the market towards Jack and Nan's area, where she would meet Kili. Before she made it around the corner, a tall, lanky man with bright, blond hair stopped her.

"Excuse me, Lady Elf? Can I trouble you for a moment?"

Well, so much for the hood disguising her anymore. She eyeballed him suspiciously, but nodded for him to continue.

"I couldn't help but admire your aim with the apples back there. I'm the bowman here in Bree, my stand right over there." He pointed to a table filled with buckets of arrows along with bows hung on stands. "I've had numerous people ask me about starting an archery class, but I just don't have the time with crafting along with running my stand. My wife's never been good at shooting and, unfortunately, my three daughters all seem to take after her. I've heard that Elves are very good with archery, and I'd like to offer you the job of archery instructor."

Tauriel frowned, her immediate reaction to say no. But she paused, re-evaluating the potential for such an offer. She did have this feeling that something was missing from her life. A job teaching archery might fill that. Plus, she would bring in her own income, not always feel like she lived off Kili's earnings.

"How would this work?"

"Well, I'd furnish you with all the supplies, like bows, arrows and hay targets. I'll recruit students for you, and then you'd get a portion of the profits. I bet I can arrange for us to use the field by the market. We can even rope off the perimeter to make sure no idiots stray into range. We could do it twice a week. What do you think?"

Tauriel bit her lip, thinking about it. Then she nodded. "Yes."

They shook hands, and he introduced himself as Ronan. And so began Tauriel's School of Archery.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tauriel loved teaching archery. She shouldn't have been surprised; after all, she enjoyed teaching when she'd been Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood. However, she hadn't been sure how humans would react to her, if they'd accept her as an instructor.

She needn't have worried. The first two classes filled up with participants as soon as Ronan announced it. Kili was skeptical at first, but he helped her set-up the targets on her first day.

"Hi there!" Jack Jr ambled up to the roped off area.

"Are you taking this class, Jack?" Kili questioned. "I thought you'd be off fishing."

"Usually I would be, but I heard Tauriel was teaching archery. I just couldn't pass up learning from an Elf."

"She's one of the best," Kili stated proudly. "Although, I know your father would rather you be learning woodworking." Kili smiled slyly.

Jack Jr huffed, rolling his eyes. "Maybe when I get old."

Kili laughed. "More for me."

Other students arrived. Most of them came to learn how to hunt better, to put more food on the table. A few of the young men, Jack Jr's friends, thought it would be fun to learn from an Elf. One older woman with her young daughter rounded out the class.

Tauriel passed out bows and dull arrows. She lectured on the principles of aiming and shooting, demonstrating different techniques. Then she let them take shots at the targets. Cordoning off the area ended up being an excellent idea because some of them couldn't hit the target if it sat right in front of their face.

Jack Jr had fairly good aim, but the older woman turned out to be the most surprising. She had incredible aim, and her daughter seemed to be following in her footsteps. It made her excited to develop their talents.

After the first week, Tauriel talked Ronan into adding an advanced class for those with more talent or already knew some level of archery. It gave the beginners something to work towards. Ronan was overjoyed with the results, and Tauriel welcomed the income.

"I'm thinking of starting the advanced students with moving targets." Tauriel took a bite of her dinner.

"I could build you something on wheels. You could push or pull it." Kili scraped his bread across his plate.

"That would be great! I could put targets on different parts of it to make it easier or harder."

Tauriel froze, dropping her fork.

Kili looked up, his brows drawn together. He quickly swallowed the bread in his mouth. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, glancing around instead. She sensed a presence, faint but close. "I think someone's here."

"You sense someone? Is it Legolas?"

Tauriel's eyes whipped over to his, narrowed. "Why would you think that?" Did he believe she and Legolas had a special connection? It wasn't true, and she hated to think he might be jealous.

Kili held up a placating hand. "I'm only thinking of that time on the beach when I tried professing my love. You sensed he was behind you."

Tauriel shook her head. "I can't even tell if it's an Elf now."

Kili stood up, looking out the window. "It could be Dain. Perhaps my cousin has finally lost his mind and sent assassins after us." He grabbed his sword. "I'll scout around the house and woods. Beware in here."

After the door closed, Tauriel plopped down in the chair, trying to focus on the presence she felt. Again, she could describe it as faint but close, which was odd since usually the feeling gets stronger the closer someone gets. It also confused her that she couldn't identify it as Elf, Dwarf or Human.

Then came the tiniest little flutter within her abdomen. She glared down at herself, feeling the flutter again. It wouldn't have been perceptible if she hadn't been paying close attention. It happened a third time, and she gasped, suddenly realizing exactly what she was feeling.

Tauriel still sat in shock when Kili came back through the door a little while later. "Didn't find anyone, or signs that anyone had been there." He put the sword down against the wall.

"Kili, I know what it is. It's inside me."

"Inside you?" He squinted at her, confused.

Tauriel laid her hand over her stomach.

His eyes flew open wide, gaping at her middle. "A baby?" It came out as a whisper. "Our baby?"

Tauriel nodded, amused at his reaction even as she processed her own shock.

Kili let out a great whoop and hugged her fiercely. She laughed out loud.

"I didn't think it was possible! But we did it! We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a father! And she's going to be the most beautiful half-Elf, half-Dwarf child ever born," Kili rambled.

Tauriel snorted. "How do you know it's a girl? Dwarves are much more likely to produce male children."

Kili laid his hand over her stomach along with hers. "Because she's the most special baby that's ever been created in this world. Therefore, she'll be female."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The pregnancy progressed well over the months. Tauriel got bigger and bigger. It delighted her to feel the baby moving, even when it was kicking her hard. She refused to give up teaching archery, even though it seemed like Kili wanted to wrap fluff around her to protect her from the world.

Whenever she awoke in Mirkwood, she had to suppress her tears when she felt her flat, empty stomach. However, she did use that time in an attempt to gain all the knowledge she could about Elven pregnancy and birth. Elves as a race tended to hide pregnant women away, and she'd never been interested enough to pursue the information. All she knew about delivery was that the pregnant woman's mother helped put her in a meditative state to remove much of the pain. She hoped she could get herself into a meditative state.

Back in the dream world, Kili finished their bed, which looked beautiful. He added carved vines winding along the headboard, a very Elvish design. Then in a frenzy, he built the bassinet in just a few days. Tauriel thought it perfect for the baby. It rocked and had a built in mobile of suns, moons and stars overhead.

Unfortunately, Tauriel's sewing skills were sub-par. When she showed Nan her efforts to sew a blanket, Nan rolled her eyes and muttered about stitching. The next day, Nan showed up at her door carrying a basket full of clothes that little Celia had outgrown. Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief.

One day, very close to the end of her pregnancy, Tauriel laid on the bed, resting her swollen feet. A knock sounded on the door. Figuring it was Nan, she yelled out, "Come in!"

The knock came again.

Tauriel huffed, rolling her ungainly body off the bed and trudging to the door. She signed when she sensed a Dwarf on the other end. Kili better not have been playing a trick on her.

Lady Dis, Kili's mother, stood before her.

"Lady Dis! I had no idea you were coming for a visit!" Tauriel stammered, ushering the She-Dwarf inside.

"Call me Mother." She dropped her luggage by the table. "I got Kili's letter that you were expecting and I wasn't going to miss the birth of my grandchild." She gazed lovingly at Tauriel's swollen belly. "Can you hear me, darling girl? It's Granny!"

"Why are you both so convinced it's a girl?"

Dis sat down at the table, motioning Tauriel to sit beside her. "You see, it seems to work differently with the various races. Of course, I don't know anything about the evil ones, like Orcs, Trolls or Goblins. Humans seem to have an equal number of male and female children. Some of them, especially the men, try to place the males above the females, but there isn't a large difference within the population.

"As for the Elves, because they are practically immortal, they breed rarely. The ratio of males to females doesn't seem especially askew, but it's hard to track and your people are so secretive about it."

Tauriel sighed, thinking about her lack of knowledge with the Elven birthing process. "Even with our own kind."

Dis continued. "The Dwarves have a known ratio abnormality of one female birth to every two male births. This occurrence has significantly slowed our population growth."

Tauriel nodded, already knowing about the discrepancy.

"Therefore, female births are highly prized. As such, whenever there are special circumstances to a pregnancy, it is believed the child will be female. It is considered good luck to assume a female child." She waved her arm and shook her head. "It's all a bunch of superstition! We love our male babies, but need the females to survive." She lightly touched Tauriel's abdomen. "Isn't that right, baby girl?"

"Does Kili know you were coming? He never told me. He's out in the shed." Tauriel stood up, leading the way out the back.

Dis followed behind her. "No, I didn't tell anyone I was coming. Well, I did tell Balin, who tried to talk me out of it. But I was determined."

Tauriel pushed open the shed door. "Kili, someone's come to see you." She moved aside to allow Dis in.

Kili pivoted slowly away from his work bench, not seeming to want to stop his project. Then he saw Dis. "Mother!" Leaping up, he grabbed her in a fierce hug, spinning her around until she demanded he release her. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Mother, we don't have another bed. You're going to have to sleep at the Prancing Pony."

"Absolutely not. If this baby comes in the middle of the night, you'd let me sleep right through it. Do either of you have the faintest idea how to deliver a baby?" Dis crossed her arms.

Tauriel shook her head. "No, but our friends Jack and Nan are coming to help us when it's time."

"Fine, fine, they can come. But I'm family. And I'll sleep on the floor."

Kili rolled his eyes. "Mother…"

"End of discussion."

And it was. When Kili attempted further argument, she smacked his arm hard. He didn't open his mouth again. The She-Dwarf then laid out her travel blankets and bed roll on the side of the living room, making herself comfortable. Lucky for her, she didn't have long to wait. Her timing was impeccable.

Tauriel started labor the next day. At first, she just felt some cramping. She tried walking around to ease the pain, but then a gush of liquid cascaded out of her and down her legs.

"Kili!"

Both Kili and Dis bolted out of the house, faces filled with concern.

"Something's happening."

They looked down at her soaked skirts.

"Your water broke!" Dis cried happily. "Time to get you into bed."

"This is it?" Kili asked, fear flashing in his eyes. Tauriel could commiserate.

"This is it!" Dis yelled excitedly.

"Is there time to get Jack and Nan?" Tauriel asked breathlessly as a contraction gripped her.

"This part can last for hours." Dis assured him.

Kili looked up at Tauriel, his brows scrunched together and frowning. It was obvious he didn't want to leave. Tauriel opened her mouth to tell him not to worry when a contraction hit her hard, practically bringing her to her knees.

"Of course, I've never birthed an Elf before. It could happen much faster. Kili, you better a get move on." Dis motioned him on.

Kili shook his head vehemently. "I'm not leaving her."

"Then it's going to be just the two of us delivering this baby," Dis warned him.

He gulped, but stood firm as he helped Tauriel climb into bed. As she settled in, he sat on the bed next to her. His hand found hers. Gently, he stroked her hair. Dis pulled off Tauriel's underwear, which made her uncomfortable but she didn't have much choice.

Tauriel closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind and enter the meditative state. She'd lived most of her life without her mother helping her. This would just be one more instance. She breathed deeply, in her nose and out her mouth, commanding her muscles to relax. Then the pain hit again. Her eyes flew open as she cried with the next contraction, any relaxed state gone.

"Is the pain bad?" Kili asked, innocently.

With a screech, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "This is the worse pain I've ever experienced! No wonder most Elves have their mother's put them in a meditative state! I'd rather be shot with arrows than this!" She shoved him away as she experienced another contraction, this one stealing her breath away.

Dis looked up from between her legs. "Well, I'm the only mother you've got now, and you're going to have to do it the Dwarven way. That means pain."

Tauriel gritted her teeth, not able to answer as an even worse contraction rolled in.

"Oh! I see the head! This is going mighty fast! No wonder you Elves have so much pain. Kili, get me those blankets."

Kili ran over with several birthing blankets, seeming to be glad to have a job at last.

"Tauriel, you need to push. Push hard! It's coming!" Dis yelled at her.

Tauriel screamed as the worst pain hit. She sat up on her elbows, crying and pushing with all her might. It felt like her legs were being ripped off. She would have done anything to stop that pain. Yet, in moments, it ended. She panted, collapsing on the bed in relief.

Tiny screams echoed around the room, bringing Tauriel back from the edge of unconsciousness.

"It's a girl! I knew it!" Kili shouted, dancing around the room with joy.

Dis cleaned her as Kili held her. "She's big for a Dwarven baby, although I bet she's small for an Elven baby."

Kili wrapped her in the blanket then brought her to Tauriel. She held out her arms, desperate to see her daughter. The baby stopped crying as soon as her mother held her. Wisps of auburn hair covered her head, the perfect combination of her father's dark and her mother's red. Tauriel touched her tiny pointed ears.

Tauriel began crying again. "She's the most perfect thing."

Dis walked over, a big smile on her face. "What's her name?"

Kili grinned. "Dove."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tauriel's eyes snapped open. A sense of something had ripped her out of sleep. Kili slept soundly beside her. She glanced over to the bassinet, Dove swaddled inside while she also slept.

It felt like moments before when she'd crawled into her bed in Mirkwood. She'd finished her latest drawing, this one illustrating Kili cradling Dove in his arms. After years of never having a visitor to her tower room, she rarely bothered hiding the drawings anymore. Most of them sat on her table, while a few of the best ones hung on her walls.

In her dream world, four months had passed since Dove came into the world. Laughing more than crying, Dove delighted her and Kili. Tauriel adored watching Kili do every silly thing to elicit Dove's giggling. Dis had stayed for about a month, teaching Tauriel everything she knew about caring for a baby. Tauriel, completely inexperienced with children, soaked in every lesson. Dis actually stayed longer than she intended once Kili built an extremely comfortable sofa for his mother to sleep on. All of them cried when she left, but she had obligations to fulfill back in Erebor.

Tauriel's mind snapped back to the silent night as the sense developed into a presence. Being the middle of the night, it was too late to be Jack or Nan, unless there was an emergency. However, she figured she'd hear Nan yelling from across the clearing if that were the case. No, this was something different.

The tiniest scraping noise sounded toward the front of the cottage. Kili sat straight up, almost a reflex. Tauriel laid still, watching as he sat stock still, listening.

"Someone's here," she whispered.

He looked over at her. "Who?"

She tried extending her senses to their limits. "I don't… Wait, it's Dwarven."

A split second later, they heard the wood splintering as their front door smashed in. Dove cried out in distress. Tauriel and Kili leapt to their feet. Kili grabbed his sword and ran out the bedroom door, while Tauriel scooped up Dove. In the other hand, she gripped her own sword, ready to defend the life of her child. Dove calmed in her mother's comforting arms.

From the other room, the clang of swords rang out in the darkness. Tauriel dared not move forward with the baby. She lit the lantern on the nightstand, illuminating the bedroom and throwing some light through the door. Kili fought against at least one other Dwarf, swinging at him fiercely.

With a cry, she watched as Kili was knocked off him feet and pushed across the living room. As if in slow motion, Tauriel watched as a huge, ugly Dwarf stepped into her bedroom. His thick black beard was matted and dirty. His nose had been broken and hung askew. An angry scar curved down past his left eye. He rushed at her, his sword at the ready, although it seemed like he barely moved.

Tauriel tried to tuck Dove behind her and out of the way of the blow. Her sword came up to block his, but it never made contact.

The ugly Dwarf froze, his eyes wide and questioning. Tauriel looked down, noticing the flash of steel that appeared in the middle of his chest. He made a gurgling noise deep in his throat, then crumpled to the floor. Kili stood behind him, letting the handle of the sword go as the Dwarf fell.

Time seemed to speed back up. Tauriel reached for Kili, but he seized Dove out of her arms.

"Tauriel, out the front door!" His voice was laced with panic.

As in tune with each other as they'd become, she needed no further explanation. She raced to the front door, grabbing her bow and arrows. The door stood wide open, wood damaged. The darkness blinded her for a moment, but as her eyes quickly adjusted, she saw her target.

A second Dwarf sprinted towards the wood. If he made it, they'd be lost. He'd reveal their location, if it hadn't been discovered by others already. Despite the moon not being full, the sliver of it along with the stars reflected off metallic studs on his boots. It was an easy shot for her.

She loosed two arrows in quick succession. They both landed true and the Dwarf went down. Tauriel walked to where he lay, another arrow at the ready. She could see he clung to life, struggling to breath and clutching at his back to remove the lodged arrows.

Tauriel leaned down, not afraid of being in the mortally-wounded Dwarf's range. "Why have you attacked us?"

He coughed, bloody spittle spraying the grass. "Mercy."

"I'll give you mercy, and end your suffering. But you must tell me why you attacked us. Has King Dain Ironfoot put a price on Kili's head?"

He coughed again, shaking his head. "No. But my brother and I thought he might still give a reward if we brought him the traitor's head."

"Who else knows we're here?" He didn't answer. She touched her boot to the arrow shaft in his back. He screamed, but she was persistent. "Who else knows!"

"Nobody else knows! We didn't want anyone else to take our prize." He coughed, bringing up more blood.

Tauriel stood straight and fulfilled her promise. She shot her notched arrow into the back of his head. He slumped over dead.

Pivoting, she ran back in the house. Kili leaned against the bedroom wall, slowly rocking Dove. The baby sniffled and hiccupped but had stopped crying.

"We're all right. I got him, and before he passed, he talked. Dain has not put a price on your head. These two thought to take that on themselves, hoping for reward anyway. In their greed, they hadn't revealed to anyone else our location. So we're safe…for now."

Kili nodded, the back of his head pressed against the wall.

Tauriel took Dove back in her arms, cradling her daughter. The blanket felt sticky, and she looked at her fingers. Her heart almost stopped when she saw blood.

"There's blood all over her!" she cried, laying Dove on the bed and ripping the blanket off her.

"It's okay." Kili's voice sounded strained. "It's not hers, it's mine."

Tauriel's eyes finally fully examined him. As he leaned against the wall, his legs shook, like he could barely hold himself up. His skin had a pale hue with sweat beading on his forehead. His right hand clutched at his side, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Kili, no," she moaned. The memory of holding his dead, bleeding body flashed through her mind. She couldn't let that happen. If he died, the dream would end. She'd lose Dove too, and that would end her as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tauriel pounded on the door hard. Being the middle of the night, she feared no one would hear her knocking.

After placing the baby back in her bassinet, where she promptly fell asleep again, she gingerly helped get Kili into bed. He'd hissed when climbing under the covers, his hand never leaving his wound until Tauriel kissed him and moved it away. The sword had dug deep into his muscle, the blood flowing freely now. He'd bit down on his scream and passed out for a few moments as she packed the wound with clean cloth. Then she went for help.

She pounded with her fist on the door again. A lantern lit in the window and she almost laughed, her emotions in a jumble.

The door swung open. "Who is it at this hour?" Jack's voice was gruff with sleep. Nan stood behind him, the boys behind her. Tauriel could hear little Celia crying in the background, calling for her Mama.

"Tauriel?" Jack Jr. spoke up first.

"Please, help me! We were attacked, and Kili's been hurt." Tauriel heard the note of hysteria in her tone.

Her declaration seemed to snap everyone fully awake. Nan took charge, barking orders. "Jack, get the bandages and medicines. Jack Jr., you stay here with the young ones. Give Celia some milk; that'll get her to go back to sleep. Arlo, back in bed now." She pointed down the hall and the younger boy complied, rubbing his eyes.

The adults raced back to the cottage. Kili had fallen asleep, but opened his eyes weakly when Tauriel stroked his head. "I'm still here," he stated defiantly.

Tauriel smiled brightly at him. "And you're going to stay here." She checked Dove, who slept soundly.

Turning back to Jack and Nan, she showed them the wound, which had already soaked through the first bandage. "I know what medicines he needs. Yu Ba to help stop the bleeding, Willow bark for the fever and Enro to stop it from festering. Do you think we can wake the Apothecary?"

Jack shook his grey head, frowning. "Our Apothecary is a drunken bastard with little knowledge of the medical arts. He has five potions of variable ingredients that he uses for just about every ailment. I wouldn't trust him to touch my children and you should let him near Kili." He sighed. "We used to have a good doctor, compassionate man. He died in the last outbreak of the pox and haven't found another one since."

Tauriel rubbed her hands over her face, wanting to scream. "I have to go to Rivendale," she concluded out loud.

"You think they'll help you save a Dwarf?" Nan asked in her usual blunt manner.

"They'll have the medicine I need, and I've got gold to pay them. I have to try. I'll ride all night and be back tomorrow. It's so much to ask, but can you stay with Kili? Change his dressings? Keep him alive?" Her voice broke on the last request.

Nan drew her into a hug. "He won't die on our watch. I think you should leave Dove here as well. It's going to be a difficult journey."

Tauriel closed her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. She dreaded leaving both her injured husband and infant. "Who will feed her?" Tears leaked into her voice.

"My cousin is a practicing wet nurse. Her voice is so soothing to babies. I'll bring her over. You go."

Tauriel nodded, not liking it but accepting it was her only choice. Before she left, she pulled out the bag of medical herbs from Bifur, knowing they weren't what she needed, but dumping them into a cup of water. Stirring to dissolve them, she brought them to Kili.

"Drink this, my love. It will help keep your strength up until I get back." She held the cup to his lips, forcing him to ingest the liquid. He winced, but complied. Then she kissed him deeply on the lips. "I love you. Don't leave me."

He smiled, opening his eyes fully to gaze upon her. Dwarven words tumbled from his lips, and she knew what he was saying even if the words were foreign to her.

After kissing Dove's forehead, careful not to wake her, Tauriel ran to the shed and saddled their horse, Gracie. Gracie was an even-tempered mare trained to pull the cart. Carrying a rider as lithe as Tauriel would be easy for her, but Tauriel intended to push the poor horse to her limits on this trip.

It started to rain as she rode past the boundaries of Bree. Tears mixed with the rain drops hitting her face as she thought about being alone and traveling away from her home. Never would it have bothered her before, but now she had something to lose. The night wore into day as she rode, sometimes getting off Gracie to let her walk and nibble at the grass to let her regain her strength.

Rivendale loomed into her view by afternoon, and she wept with relief that she'd made it so quickly. She couldn't bear to think about what she would do if these elves turned her away. She pulled Gracie to a stop in front of the gates, not surprised that the guards stood ready, weapons pointing at her. Obviously, they'd heard her coming.

She raised her hands to show she held no weapons. Her bow remained on her back and her sword sheathed. She spoke in Elvish rather than the common tongue. "I mean no harm. I come asking for assistance. I am in desperate need to find these medicines." She produced a written list from her pocket, offering it at the edge of the bars of the gate. "I have gold to pay for them as well."

"You are unfamiliar. What kingdom are you associated with?" The closest guard eyed her suspiciously.

"I am a forest-dweller, unaffiliated with any kingdom. I just need the medicines and will pay for them," she emphasized.

He squinted at her, further studying her. As if satisfied, he seized her list without opening the bars and handed it to the guard behind him. He motioned him to the outlying tower, and the guard holding the list walked off.

They didn't talk to her after that, just stood at the ready as they waited. The waiting felt like an eternity to Tauriel. She paced back and forth, continuously staring at the tower. She wondered if Elrond lived there, and if he would help an unknown elf in need.

Gracie the horse munched happily at the grass by the side of the road. She was covered in foamy sweat. Tauriel tried to take her mind off the wait by massaging her muscles, feeling sorry that she would have to ride her just as hard on the way back.

"Tauriel?"

She spun around at her name being spoken. Legolas ran down the path from the tower, Strider right behind him. Legolas held her list of medicines in his hand.

"Open this gate!" he ordered the guards.

They jumped at his command, pulling open the barred doors.

Tauriel forgot herself in her relief, running into his arms. A flood of tears washed down her face. He held her tight, stroking her hair.

"Tauriel, what's happened?" His tone was urgent.

She choked out the words. "We were attacked. Kili's been badly injured. Please help me, Legolas! I need these medicines to save him!" She pointed to the list.

Legolas looked into her eyes, his fingers wiping away her tears, but more flowed out of her eyes. "Of course." He shoved the list at the guard next to him. "Get these medicines together right away. Aragorn, take Tauriel's horse to the stables. Feed and water her, let her rest for the night. Bring back two fresh horses for Tauriel and I. Then follow in a day to return her horse. Understand?"

Strider nodded. "Anything I can do to help, my Lady." He led Gracie through the gate.

Confusion gripped her. "Legolas, you're coming back with me? You'd help Kili?"

Legolas's lips twisted. "I may have my own feelings, and sometimes I bow to prejudice, but I can't deny that Kili is a good man. And the man you love. I would be remiss not to do everything in my power to help him."

Tauriel kissed his hand. "Thank you, Legolas. You are a good man too."

Strider came running up with two fresh horses with the guard next to him. The guard handed Legolas the bag of medicine. He refused to take Tauriel's offered pouch of gold.

"Good, fast journey." Strider waved them off.

The trip back seemed to take much less time than before. Perhaps it was because of the reassurance of having Legolas riding beside her. They barely rested overnight, making it back to the cottage by morning. Tauriel spurred her horse into a gallop through the field, frantic to see Kili.

As she came up to the house, she noticed Jack digging in the ground back near the woods. It looked like he was filling in a grave. Tauriel's heart dropped. She slid off the horse, and ran to him.

"Jack!" She gripped his arm, and he jumped in surprise. "Please tell me it's not him!"

Legolas came up behind her, grabbing her shoulders. She ignored him.

"No, no," Jack assured her, patting her hand that clenched his arm. "These were the Dwarves that attacked you. Kili's inside. He did perk up from that drink you gave him, and then slept well through the night. The wound's still bleeding though."

Tauriel flung herself away from them, running into the house. "Kili!"

He sat up, in the bed, his cheeks flush and his eyes glazed. She instinctively knew fever gripped him. He smiled with chapped lips as she flew to him. She kissed him, but backed off at his moaning when she jostled the wound. Blood soaked through the bandage again. She wondered how many times it had already been changed.

Nan rushed in the room, bouncing Dove in her arms. Tauriel only just realized the baby was screaming. All her senses had been focused on Kili. It appeared that even swaddling her right from head to toe had not calmed her.

Legolas appeared beside her, glaring at Nan. "Get that crying baby out of here!" he snapped.

Tauriel stepped in, holding out her arms. "Give her to me."

Nan passed Dove over. The baby instantly stopped crying. The blanket slipped down past her shoulders, and Tauriel kissed her daughter's face.

Legolas stood frozen with wide eyes as he gazed at the infant's auburn hair and pointed ears. "Tauriel? This is your child?"

"Yes."

Legolas moved closer, softly running a finger down her chubby, little arm. Dove gawked at him with innocent baby blue eyes. "She's miraculous."

"Her name's Dove," Kili breathed out with effort.

Legolas then went to Kili, examining the bloody bandage. "I'm going to have to get a better look at it."

Kili blinked at him. "Are you here to kill me and take Tauriel for yourself?"

Tauriel's mouth gaped open. "Kili! That better be the fever talking! He's come to help!"

Kili just stared at Legolas, his brows drawn together, waiting for an answer.

Legolas smirked. "There was a time I would have thought about it, but no. This time I'm here to heal you."

Kili watched him for a long while, then finally nodded. He rolled on his side, giving Legolas easier access to the wound.

"Let me be alone with him," Legolas directed her.

"I can help," Tauriel protested.

"Feed your darling babe." He closed the door on her.

Tauriel huffed, but did as she was told. Dove drank greedily from her. She almost fell asleep, the exhaustion of riding for two days catching up with her.

She awoke with a start when Kili screamed. She struggled to her feet, careful not to disturb Dove sleeping. The screaming then cut off into silence. Her feet didn't respond well as she shuffled across the floor.

Legolas opened the door before she got there. His hands were bloody. "He's all right, just passed out. I'm almost done stitching him up." He closed the door again.

Once he finished, they settled in the living room to wait. Jack and Nan left with Tauriel's most sincere thanks. By the next day when Strider arrived with Gracie, Kili's fever had broken and he admitted that Legolas had saved him.

Legolas seemed proud of his work, but strangely, his adoration for Dove seemed to overshadow it. He gazed lovingly at the infant in Tauriel's arms as he and Strider trotted away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Tauriel marched through the marketplace, struggling to hold three-year-old Dove in her arms. She had her bow slung across her back and a quiver packed with blunted arrows over her arm. Shopkeepers waved as she went by. Tauriel could only nod and smile, no hands left to wave back.

"Mama, down!" Dove demanded, wiggling.

"No, I don't have time to chase you around. I've got a class starting."

"I wanna come with you."

"Not until you learn to stop chasing the arrows. You're going to end up with one in your back one of these days. Besides, Dada said he has a special surprise for you at the furniture stand."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know; he wouldn't tell me." Tauriel found it harder and harder to negotiate with her daughter. The girl possessed a stubborn streak that Tauriel knew came from her. She tried to remember if she'd been so obstinate as a child.

The furniture stand came into view. Kili opened his arms wide. Tauriel released Dove, who leapt from her arms and sprinted into her father's.

"What's the surprise?" Dove looked around for something obvious.

"Shh, can't tell you with your mother here." Kili winked at Tauriel, who tried to suppress a smile but failed.

"Kili, would you be able to bring up some more arrows from Ronan for the second session? I couldn't carry everything." She nodded to Dove, who ignored her.

"Of course, my darling." He kissed her hand.

Tauriel waved good-bye and went on to teach her first class of the day, the beginners. As with every class, some had great potential but other not so much. This session had one such young man who very much wanted to impress his father with learning to shoot. Unfortunately, despite him being a very sweet kid, he lacked skills and he was all thumbs when it came to the bow. He'd made some improvements with the first few classes and she tried today to adjust his stance after class, but then time ran out.

As the students recovered the spent arrows for the next class, Tauriel noticed a figure watching them. Despite the cloak's hood pulled high over the head, Tauriel knew instantly it was a She-Elf. Tauriel would also have been easily recognizable as such, rarely wearing a hood anymore. After years in Bree, most of the humans knew her.

Tauriel struggled with whether to approach the She-Elf or not. There could be suspicion, or even disgust, toward her for working with humans. Finally, she decided to risk it.

Approaching, she smiled graciously. "This is only my beginner class. If you wait a little while, my next session will begin. That's the advanced class, and I've got some great archers in there.

The She-Elf pulled off her head, revealing long, silky dark hair and pale skin.

Tauriel gasped and bowed. "Lady Arwen! I didn't realize it was you."

Arwen took a step back, frowning. "How do you know me? You are not from Rivendale."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Tauriel. I used to be from Mirkwood, and I remember once when you and your father visited. We never met though."

"But you are no longer at Mirkwood? You live with humans instead?" She gestured to the busy marketplace behind them.

Tauriel bit her lip. Part of her actually remained in Mirkwood, but that would be very difficult to explain. She answered truthfully in reference to this dream world. "There is a very long story related to that decision. A story I am not at liberty to tell at this moment."

Arwen nodded, seeming to understand Tauriel's reluctance to talk.

Behind Arwen, Tauriel saw Kili tromping up the low rise from the market to the field, a large bundle of arrows held in his arms. He walked just past them to the small pile that the previous session's students had already collected, and dumped his contribution on top.

He turned toward them, his eyes going back and forth between the two She-Elves. "Ronan said this should be enough. There were some broken ones last week that he hasn't had time to replace."

Arwen observed him, not with any obvious maliciousness, which Tauriel wouldn't have been surprised about with any Elf to a Dwarf.

"Thank you, Kili." She smiled brightly at him.

He gave her a thin-lipped smile. "I'd better make sure Dove isn't getting into any trouble." He began walking back to the market.

Arwen gave her a confused look. "You work with a Dwarf?"

Tauriel couldn't help but laugh. "No, I married that Dwarf!"

Arwen's eyebrows shot up, and she whipped her head around to look at Kili as he walked away.

Still within ear shot, Kili turned around and, while walking backwards, flashed them one of his gorgeous smiles. Then he turned again and walked off.

Arwen's mouth gaped open as she looked back at Tauriel. She consciously snapped her jaw shut. "You do have a long story," Arwen agreed. "He seems tall for a Dwarf."

Tauriel laughed again. "That's exactly what I said when I first meet him!" Students started gathering around, waiting for the next archery class. "It was such a pleasure to meet you, Lady Arwen. Maybe someday we will meet again." Tauriel bowed.

Bowing back, Arwen pulled the hood back over her head. "And I you, Tauriel. Perhaps, when we meet again, you can share your story. I'm very interested."

"Perhaps."

Tauriel never expected to see Arwen again. When she heard a knock at her door and felt the presence of an Elf behind it, she was shocked to see Arwen.

"Lady Arwen! What are you doing here?"

"I…" Arwen chewed at her lip, looking at the ground. "I need to talk to someone. Can I talk to you?" Her voice sounded troubled and afraid.

"Of course." Tauriel opened the door.

Little running footsteps echoed through the cottage behind her. Dove shoved her way past her mother, and looked up at Arwen. "Hello."

Arwen gazed down at the child, silent for a moment. "Hello," she finally responded.

"Dove, this is Mama's new friend, Arwen. Do you want to go play with Celia?" Tauriel guided Dove back in the house, leaving the door wide for Arwen to enter.

"Yes!" Dove jumped around, excited at the prospect of playing with her best friend.

"Dada's in the shed. He'll walk you over to Celia's house."

Dove took off to the back door, turning back briefly to wave good-bye to Arwen.

"She's so beautiful. I didn't even know Elves and Dwarves could produce offspring." Arwen closed the door behind her.

"Me either. Not until she arrived." Tauriel motioned to the sofa, and when Arwen settled in, Tauriel made a pot tea.

"Tauriel, I need you to tell me your story. I realize that it's a complicated story and possibly dangerous for both you and Kili. That must be why you live with humans instead of either Elves or Dwarves. But I swear that any secret you have is safe with me. I promise to tell you why I need to hear it as well." Arwen's words tumbled out of her mouth, like she couldn't get them out fast enough.

Sitting two cups of tea on the table by the sofa, Tauriel sat down beside her on the sofa. She took a deep breath as she debated what to say. After a sip of soothing tea, she started. "Kili was supposed to be the King of Erebor."

Arwen coughed, putting down her cup. "The Dwarven Kingdom in the heart of the Lonely Mountain?"

"Yes. But he abdicated his throne to be with me."

Studying Tauriel's face as if seeing her for the first time, Arwen asked, "Who are you?"

Tauriel pursed her lips. "I used to be Captain of the Mirkwood Guards. I also gave that up to be with Kili."

Arwen blew out a breath. "I get it. He's very handsome, especially considering he's a Dwarf. But how in all of Middle Earth did you fall in love?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I resisted it as long as I could, wanting to keep my life the way it was. But when he died in battle –" She caught herself, rephrasing. "I mean, when he almost died in battle, I couldn't deny it. I had fallen deeply in love with a Dwarf. I wasn't going to lose him again." Tauriel could tell Arwen wanted more, so she started from the beginning and went through the entire story. Their tea went cold as she talked.

Arwen took it all in, only occasionally asking questions. Once Tauriel finished, she revealed the reason she had come. "I'm in love with a human."

Tauriel nodded. "I see why you came to me."

"He is a ranger from the north, one of the Dunedain. Legolas brought him to Rivendale. His name is Aragorn, and he's unlike anyone I've ever met before."

"Aragorn? Is he also called Strider?" Tauriel thought of the handsome man with piercing eyes accompanying Legolas at her wedding.

"Yes! You know him?" Arwen smiled, sitting up in her seat.

"We've meet a couple times through Legolas. He seemed like quite a man." She remembered when he cared for Gracie the horse and brought her back when Kili had been gravely injured.

Arwen slumped back down. "My father doesn't approve, even though he admires Aragorn."

Tauriel stroked Arwen's shoulder. "There's a lot of intolerance out there, especially within our own people. We both know Elves see themselves as above the other races, our immortality making us special. Some of them even liken relations with the other race as close to bestiality, which is ridiculous. You have to decide if you want to fight for this love, and know that you might lose part of yourself doing it. There's no way to know if it was worth it until life settles. For me, it was more than worth it. I know how empty my life would have been if I'd lost Kili."

Arwen nodded. She whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Tauriel. You understand more than anyone else possibly could."


	20. Chapter 20

_Warning: graphic sex in this chapter!_

 _Thanks to syeern for commenting and giving me feedback. I'd love to hear from any other readers your opinions on this story. Thanks for reading!_

 **Chapter 20**

"Welcome home, my Lord Legolas." Tauriel bowed deeply to her prince.

"Tauriel. You look well." He tilted his head to her cordially, then turned and gestured behind him. "This is Strider, a Dunedain ranger from the North. We've been traveling these last several years. I've come to present him to my father."

Very carefully, Tauriel kept her expression blank. She didn't understand how Strider in the dream world could possibly be the same in reality. She'd never met him here, never even heard his name. It puzzled her, but she kept it all inside.

Strider nodded to her, a smile on his lips. Tauriel couldn't help but to think of her most recently conversation with Arwen, who gushed about his passionate kisses. In the dream world, Arwen stopped in often, Tauriel having become her friend and confidant.

Tauriel focused back on Legolas. "I'm sure your father will be pleased to find you home once he gets back from his hunt." She wished to embrace him, as she would the Legolas in her dream world. Ever since he saved Kili's life seven years earlier, they'd grown close again, even better friends than before when they were restricted by the titles of prince and captain. He would visit several times a year, usually bringing Dove little presents or treats and regal them all with tales of his adventures.

Yet this wasn't her Legolas. He was practically a stranger, and his cool demeanor reinforced that feeling.

Uncomfortable, Tauriel bowed again. "I'll let you two be to get settled." She fled to her tower room, ready to get back to her real life.

Tauriel awoke in their cottage, sitting at the table, working on polishing her bow. She glanced up at the loft, now Dove's bedroom. "How are you doing with those numbers?"

"Almost done," the eight-year-old called back down.

Tauriel went back to working on the bow, but only a minute later, she heard her daughter climbing down the ladder, chalk tablet in hand. The girl handed it to her without a word. Tauriel reviewed the figures, only finding one mistake.

Once it was corrected, Dove asked anxiously, "Can I go over Celia's house now?"

Tauriel pursed her lips. "Is your room clean?"

Dove nodded. "I even swept the floor."

"Okay."

Dove squealed with joy. As much as Tauriel knew Celia was her best friend and the two girls had a lot of fun together, she suspected that part of the reason Dove was so excited to go over there was for Arlo. Jack and Nan's middle son had caught her daughter's fancy, and Tauriel didn't think the poor boy even knew it yet.

"Maybe Dada should walk you over."

Dove rolled her eyes. "I've walked over there so many times alone."

Tauriel relented. "Alright, go. But be back before dinner!"

Dove took off out the door, and Tauriel wasn't even sure Dove had heard the last part.

Alone, finished with her bow, and depressed thoughts of Legolas at Mirkwood lingering in her mind, she decided she needed something to distract her. She giggled at what came into her thoughts.

After a few minutes of preparation, Tauriel walked to the shed. The door was open and she slipped inside. Kili worked hard at his workbench, building a dresser. Sawdust littered the floor, and the air was warm. He'd taken off his shirt and pulled back his hair. Tauriel watched, her breath catching as his muscles bunched and flexed as he sanded the piece of wood.

Kili glanced back at her. "Are you going somewhere? Why the travel cloak?"

Tauriel didn't answer. With a sly smile, she undid the clasp at her neck, letting the cloak fall to the ground. She stood before him, completely naked.

At first he gaped at her. She'd never pulled a stunt like this. Then an unfamiliar look descended over his features. It could almost be described as hunger.

He launched himself at her, practically tackling her. She thought she would fall, but he caught her easily and lowered her onto her cloak.

In an instant, his mouth covered hers, his tongue invading. Teeth scraped her lips, stimulating blood flow. His hands groped at her breasts, kneading them roughly.

Tauriel cried out as Kili left her mouth and bit into her neck. Not hard enough to break skin but it would leave a mark. She'd never experienced such aggression and lust from him. It was almost animalistic. Yet, the intensity of his passion stroked the fires within her faster and hotter than normal.

His hand reached between her legs. She moaned as his fingers penetrated into her roughly. His thumb dragged across most sensitive area. It almost sent her over the edge but she suppressed it.

His breathing quickened, and he let go of her for a few moments. He pulled off his boots, and they flew across the shed. Then he shoved down his trousers, beyond ready to take her.

In a whim, she gave into playfulness, closing her legs and locking her knees together. She wanted to see what he'd do.

With a growl low in his throat, he wedged his strong hands between her knees and wretched open her legs. In one push, he thrust inside her, filling her. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure.

There was no slow start this time. Just hard pounding as he pulled almost out of her and then slammed back in over and over again. The sensations of him continuously hitting her bundle of nerves driver her higher and higher.

She screamed as she went over the edge. These days, she usually bit back any noises with Dove in the house. But they were all alone so she released all her pent up sound. His name tore out of her lips again and again as the waves of pleasure crashed through her body.

She could hear him moaning as his movements became frenzied. He bit at her breast as he emptied deep inside her.

Panting, they laid together, not moving. She relished the feel of him inside her. Something had happened. In her heart, Tauriel knew they'd just created life again.

He drew out of her, leaving her feeling empty. He sat up, gazing down at her, and took her hand. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know what came over me. I felt like I was possessed, a different person ravaging my wife."

She opened her mouth to reassure him, and tell him of her conviction that a baby was made because of it. However, everything began to fade into darkness and silence.

After years, she knew what was happening: she was being woken up in Mirkwood.


	21. Chapter 21

_We're nearing the end people. This is the second to last chapter._

 **Chapter 21**

She felt her body being shaken, strong hands curled around her arms. Her eyes snapped open.

"Legolas?" She pushed his arms off her to stop the jostling. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You were screaming, Tauriel." His eyes drifted away from her, viewing her pictures on the wall. "You were screaming _his_ name." His tone was accusatory.

Tauriel felt the blood rush to her face. He obviously knew she wasn't screaming in fear or pain, but in the throes of passion.

"You still dream about him?"

She refused to answer.

"He's been dead for years!" Legolas yelled. "You've got to let him go!"

"No!" she screamed, anger rising up inside her. She shot off the bed. "I'll never let go! This is none of your concern. I'm none of your concern, not for years. Get out!"

Legolas huffed, took one more look around the room, then slammed the door as he left.

Tauriel sat back down on her bed, tears flowing out of her eyes. There was a real possibility that Legolas would go to his father, the King. If they forced her to stop dreaming, she would die.

For the next week, she avoided him, which was easy since she was never invited to any official meetings or meals as a lowly guard. The one time she passed him in a corridor, she ignored him and walked away when he whispered her name.

As a week passed in Mirkwood, she spent several weeks in the dream world. It was so much easier to be there, where she was happy. The new life inside her grew. She could feel its presence before she did with Dove, but she knew what she was feeling this time. She felt even more alone without it in Mirkwood.

The afternoon sun started its slow descent as she prepared a lamb stew in the hearth. She was never much of a cook, even when Nan gave her several good recipes. However, she really seemed to have a knack at making this lamb stew. She gave it a brief taste, grinning at the delicious flavor, and stirring it some more.

It was a quiet day without the marketplace and no archery classes. Kili was out delivering an order for a huge wardrobe on the other side of Bree and Dove chose to join him.

Out of nowhere, she sensed a presence behind her. She whirled around, grabbing a knife off the counter.

"Legolas?" She lowered the knife. "I didn't hear you come in."

He didn't answer, but looked around the cottage as if he'd never been there before. She called his name again. He turned to her, frowning. "What is this place?"

Rage threatened to overwhelm her as she realized exactly who stood before her. The knife came back up involuntarily. "How dare you come into my mind uninvited," she said through gritted teeth.

"Tauriel, this is what you dream about?"

Fists clenched, she took a step towards him. "I told you before; this is none of your concern." She opened her mouth to say more, but shut it quickly as the front door swung open.

Dove walked in, her eyes focused on a basket in her arms. "Hi Mama! Look at all these eggs Mrs. Danvers gave us! She said we deserved them for such a wonderful work of art Dada made for her." She placed the basket on the table, and then jumped when she saw Legalos standing off to the side. "Uncle Legolas! I didn't see you there. You scared me! Where's your horse? He's not outside."

Legolas stared at Dove with wide eyes. It reminded her exactly of how his counterpart in the dream world looked at her that first time as a little baby, a mixture of fascination and adoration.

"Dove, let him be right now." Tauriel motioned for the girl to sit at the table. She reluctantly complied, her confused eyes on Legolas.

Kili came in the back door. "Got the cart back in the shed, but Gracie needs a little pasture time after that job. Oh, Legolas, my friend! What are you doing here? I thought you'd said you wouldn't be back for at least three or four months." His eyes traveled from Tauriel's troubled face to Legolas' unreadable expression. "Has something happened?" He lowered his voice and leaned close to Legolas. "I've heard talk of evil brewing in the east. Has it come to pass?"

Legolas gripped Kili's shoulder, a gesture that had Tauriel's eyebrows drawn together. Never would this Legolas touch a Dwarf in friendship. Perhaps it was a test of the dream world?

"Rest easy, my friend. Nothing definite has come to pass."

Tauriel cleared her throat. "Kili, can you and Dove give us a few minutes? Legolas and I have an important matter to discuss."

Kili nodded. "Of course. My darling Dove, come help me brush out Gracie. Bring an apple for her."

Dove hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave. Slowly, she took an apple out of the bowl on the table and followed her father out the back door.

"You know, there are laws against invasion of the mind. Laws with penalty of death." Tauriel licked her lips, ready for battle.

He ignored her again. "I don't understand this place. It has none of the normal dream qualities it should. Everything feels real." He stomped the floor then rapped his fingers on the table. "I touched the Dwarf, and he's alive. Moving, true flesh and blood." He picked up one of the apples, and bit into it. Juice ran down his chin, and he swiped at it with the back of his hand. "I can taste this fruit. How can this be?"

Tauriel sighed, some of the anger leaving her. "I don't know for sure. I've been coming here for years. I believe this is actually an alternate realm, very similar to our own but not the same. There have been some odd connections between the two realms that make me wonder that this is not a figment of my imagination."

"Besides the realistic quality to it, what else?"

"Strider. He's also known as Aragorn."

"Yes, I just introduced you to him last week when I arrived back in Mirkwood. Although nobody outside his immediate circle is supposed to know his true name."

"And yet, in this realm, the version of you here brought him to my joining ceremony years ago. I saw him again with you a few years later. He looks _exactly_ the same." Tauriel leaned on the table, pausing to emphasize the significance of that.

Legolas repeated his previous statement. "How can that be?"

Tauriel continued without answering him. "And what of the relationship between Strider and Lady Arwen of Rivendale?"

Legolas tilted his head. "No one is supposed to know about that either."

"I do, because Arwen and I have become friends in this realm. She comes to talk about it with someone who understands her plight."

Legolas spun slowly around, viewing the entire cottage. Then he strolled over to the back door, opening it partway. The sounds of laughter from Kili and Dove floated inside.

Tauriel went to stand behind him, watching her husband and daughter engaged in an impromptu game of tag. "Don't you see, I can't let this go. I love them so much, and there is nothing for me back there in the other realm." She took a deep breath. "I'm with child again here."

Legolas turned back to her, biting his lip. "I intended to come here and make you see reason. That retreating into a fantasy with a dead Dwarf would destroy you in the end. But I was wrong. This alternate realm, as you call it, is your home. I couldn't take it from you."

Taking his hand and kissing it gently, Tauriel felt tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Legolas. You have always been my greatest friend."

He nodded, and went to step around her. Then he stopped, his face frozen in thought. "What if there were a way to bring you here permanently, where you'd never have to wake up in Mirkwood again?"

"I wouldn't have any idea how to accomplish such a feat."

"Neither would I. But a sorceress might. A sorceress like Galadriel."


	22. Chapter 22

_This is it! The last chapter!_

Chapter 22

Tauriel blinked, back in her tower room in Mirkwood. Legolas sat up next to her. When she'd been asleep, he must have shifted her to the far side of the bed and squeezed in next to her. There had to be physical contact for him to enter into her thoughts. She'd been outraged at the intrusion, but now that he'd pledged to help her stay in the dream world forever, she felt closer to him than ever.

Getting out of Mirkwood proved somewhat more difficult than Legolas had believed. She stood in the corner, her head slightly bowed, while Legolas argued with Thranduil. Legolas tried to convince his father than Tauriel was needed in Rivendale, but the King wasn't convinced.

Tauriel almost burst out in laughter when she realized that Thranduil thought his son wanted run off with her, fulfilling the romantic feelings he'd held for her long ago. She kept the hilarity of the thought inside. If he knew the truth, her fate could be far worse.

Finally, after listening to them go back and forth, Legolas finally persuaded Thranduil to allow them to leave. Unfortunately, he made it clear that she would not be welcome back. She was sure it was to dissuade Legolas from joining with her, which he'd forbade so long ago. It meant that if their attempt to send her full into the dream world failed, she would be homeless.

Making sure her precious rune stone sat safely in her pocket, the only other belongs she carried out of Mirkwood were several of her best pictures. She burned the rest, knowing she could redraw them at any time. Part of her felt reminiscent leaving Mirkwood, most likely forever, but she was much more excited at the prospect of joining with Kili indefinitely.

The journey to Lorien was wonderfully uneventful. Just before they reached the gates, Tauriel knew they'd be stopped. As a former Captain of the Guard, she knew their own guards would be well aware of their arrival long before they would be seen. She'd trained her people to do the same.

As the guards surrounded them, Legolas called out. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. We have an urgent matter to discuss with Lady Galadriel."

The guards ushered them into a room to wait. Tauriel settled into one of the plush sofas, resting her tired feet. Food and wine was brought for them to partake in, which both of them enjoyed.

Galadriel seemed to appear out of nowhere. Both she and Legolas jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Prince Legolas, such a pleasure to have you visit us." She bowed slightly, which prompted them to bow also, although deeper. "Is your father well?"

"Yes, my Lady. He is quite well."

"Still as contrary as ever then?" Galadriel smiled.

Legolas coughed at the comment, but Tauriel couldn't keep the giggle in. She snapped her mouth closed as soon as the sound came out.

Galadriel's eyes moved over her. Tauriel's face turned red. "I apologize if I've offended you," Tauriel stammered out.

The sorceress smiled wider, moving closer to Tauriel. "No offense taken, Tauriel. You must have also had dealings with Thranduil's mood."

"Yes, over many years." She didn't bother asking how Galadriel already knew her name.

Laughing, Galadriel glided away a few steps and sat on the sofa. "What urgent matter brings you both here to Lorien?" She gestured for Tauriel to sit beside her, almost knowing Tauriel would be the subject of the conversation.

Tauriel sat stiffly, being so close to such a famed She-Elf. Legolas lowered himself into an overstuffed chair.

"Is it possible there are alternate realms?" Tauriel's hands clutched in her lap as she broached the subject.

"An infinite number of them. Some very similar to our own realm and others vastly different. Very few people are aware of them."

"How can someone travel between these alternate realms?"

Galadriel frowned. "That is quite a difficult feat. Even one as powerful as myself can but glimpse at another realm. Usually one needs a magical item connected with the other realm, but those are exceedingly rare."

Tauriel dug the rune stone out of her pocket and held it out in her palm. "I don't believe this comes from another realm, but could it be magic?"

Galadriel looked intently at the stone. "This is Dwarvish."

"Yes."

Galadriel held out her hand, and Tauriel carefully dropped the rune stone into it. The moment the stone touched her skin, Galadriel tensed up, her head thrown back. A tiny whimper issues from her lips. She recovered after a short time, but her breathing had sped up.

"There is significant magic within this Dwarven stone. Intense emotion has been poured into it. I sense memories stored with in, powerful ones that I cannot access. There's an undercurrent of maternal love, but also much stronger true love." She held it between her thumb and forefinger, studying it before glancing up at Tauriel. "Tell me everything."

Tauriel gulped. "I fell in love with a Dwarf, the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. He died during the Battle of the Five Armies. Before he died, he gave me this rune stone, which had been given to him by his mother. After it was over, I went back to Mirkwood, and slept with it under my pillow. Since then, I've been going into this dream world where he lived instead of died. I've been living a whole other life there."

Galadriel looked back at the rune stone between her fingers. "Your love for each other is so strong, it has actually created a portal between realms." The sorceress held up her other hand, and gently pressed it against Tauriel's forehead.

Gasping, Galadriel let go immediately. "There's almost nothing left of you here! Your essence is divided, most of it there. You can't remain this way, especially now that you are with child."

Tauriel's hand covered her s flat stomach. "But I'm only pregnant there, not here."

"The spark of new life is carried in you wherever you are, even if his physical manifestation is strictly there." Galadriel leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper. "It's a boy."

Tears of joy sprang into Tauriel's eyes, and she laughed as she looked down at her abdomen. "How do I unsplit myself?"

"You need to fully commit to going into this alternate realm. It will not be easy, because the part of yourself that belongs in this realm will die. However, a new part belonging to that world will replace it. I can help you do this."

"Yes!" Tauriel couldn't wait. It had been so long that she had to share her existence. She looked back at Legolas, who'd been listening silently during this entire exchange. He refused to meet her eyes. She stood up from the sofa then kneeled in front of him. Her hand covered his. "Good-bye, Legolas."

Unexpectedly, his hands slid around her face and he kissed her. It wasn't passionate, more so bittersweet. He pulled back, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "I love you, Tauriel. I always have. But you don't belong with me; you belong with him. Go."

With even more tears streaming down her cheeks, Tauriel stood by Galadriel.

The sorceress pressed her hand against Tauriel's forehead again. "Take the stone and think of that world, of what you want in that world. The portal will open, and you will step through. Then the pain will come. It will be excruciating as part of you dies. But if you stop or turn back, that world will be lost to you forever. There will be no more dreams. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Tauriel whispered.

"One final warning. Once you cross realms, it will be easy to do next time. As I stated, there are infinite realms. The feeling of getting to experience them may become addictive. As you interact with people in these other realms, you will change the directions of their destinies. In some cases, the change can be very tiny, but in others, it might influence the course of their entire lives. Be mind of this."

Tauriel nodded, not sure why she would ever leave her home in the dream world realm.

Galadriel started to chant. Tauriel squeezed the rune stone hard until her hand ached. She thought of everything she wanted there. Her home, her friends, her daughter, her unborn son. And Kili. Most of all, Kili.

A breeze of warm air swirled around the room from nowhere. A shimmering appeared along the far wall, developing into a picture. It looked like a window but there were no windows on that wall. The scene stabilized, and Tauriel saw her cottage in the clearing. Dove worked in the garden, picking tomatoes, while Kili snuck up behind her and stole one out of her basket. Dove caught him and threw one at his head, which he easily ducked, laughing.

"Go to them," Galadriel whispered to her.

Tauriel walked through the shimmering to her home.

Then the pain engulfed her. Her nerve endings burned like fire. She screamed, almost collapsing to her knees. Stumbling, she managed to stay upright. Some primal force within her pushed her feet forward. The breath was sucked out of her lungs, and she couldn't breathe. Still she moved on.

Finally, she felt the cool grass behind her feet. Her body crumpled to the ground as the pain slowly ebbed away. She felt paralyzed. She didn't know how much time passed before she felt hands upon her.

"Mother?" Dove's voice. "Dada, help!" Dove screaming.

"Tauriel! What happened?" Strong arms lifted her, carrying her inside and laying her on the bed.

"Kili." She opened her eyes. They looked down at her, concern evident on their faces. "I did it. I'm home."

 **The End**

 _Wow, that was a wild ride for me! What did everyone think? I'd REALLY appreciate some comments/feedback._

 _Also, I have written a short 2-part sequel, which is one-part smutty, bar room fling, one-part tragic good-bye and one-part new beginning._


End file.
